Hidden Within
by TsukiNamida
Summary: The markings on Max are more than meets the eye. They have unlocked something in Max's DNA that was hidden deep within, allowing her to do things that even she finds unusual, and lead her to another galaxy. Dark Angel Star Wars crossover
1. Crazy Marks

Sorry I haven't updated my other stories! But... -.- I wrote the chapters, but lost them. So until then, I hope this new story will do. I've had the idea in my head for the longest time. I always thought it would be an interesting crossover. As you will be able to tell, it'll take place after Freak Nation. The reason this is the Star Wars section and not Dark Angel is because it will be taking place mostly in the Star Wars realm.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did, well...You don't want to know.

* * *

Location: Seattle, Washington 

Max stood by, watching some X5's spar in order to release some of their pent up tension. She sensed him walk behind her, also watching the sparring. She glanced up at him, "What Alec?"

"We're running low on supplies. They're starting to get a little rowdy. If we don't show that we know what to do, I think they'll either leave or try to overthrow us." he said, being serious for a change. Max sighed, she had known it was coming, but not when, she hadn't expected it to be so soon. She glanced at the spar, wondering how long before mutiny hit them, "We need money Maxie. And we need it now. If we don't, we won't be able to buy food and supplies."

She sighed, wondering why she had to be in control. It's not like she had volunteered for the job, it was just handed to her. She sighed once more, "Alec, we need to get something valuable to sell. I'm leaving it up to you to find something worthwhile. When you do, come to me and I'll see what our next move is."

"Right." He paused then chuckled, "If anything I can always whore myself out." He tried to joke around, but it fell flat.

Max just sighed, "Look, I'm gonna go see Logan all right?" At his nod, she flashed him a small smile before leaving.

* * *

Alec sighed, he hated being serious, but he knew he had to when the occasion called for it. And it had been calling a lot lately. More and more transgenics had appeared which meant more mouths to feed and clothes to buy. Both he and Max had become well known to the outside world as X5's, and they weren't allowed into many places. The normal people's fear was absolute. 

He turned, walking into the 'command center' to see if he could find anything worth stealing. He paused as he heard voices inside talking.

"…Unstable."

"Yes, I heard some were planning of taking over. It'll happen soon I expect."

"Yes, I mean. Love Max and all, but she can't lead. We need someone that's capable."

"And she keeps letting normal people in here, not just transgenics. If we're not allowed out there, why should we let them into our safe haven? Why can't we treat them the way we're treated?"

"Who do you think she'd choose? Us or them? Or should I say us or that Logan guy."

Alec couldn't take it anymore, "And who do you think you are?" Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing, "Who? To criticize her. She's trying her hardest to do everything and you're not helping. Who helped destroy Manticore? Who helped destroy it and kept White at bay? Who the hell rescued those who were captured by White? And what the hell gives you the right to think you know better than her."

Everyone stared, having always been the easy going jokester, no one expected such an outburst from Alec. He walked up to the X5's that had been talking, "And by saying things like that, you're acting just like them. We're supposed to try to try to live in peace." He finished, growling a bit.

They stared, "Uh, sorry…" came a murmur from around. He huffed a bit before heading to the computer to search for something to steal. It was quiet. After a while he printed out what he needed and stood, heading out. Once he exited he heard a murmur begin to grow. He didn't care. Those ungrateful bastards could talk smack all they wanted. It meant nothing to him. Right now he had to show Max what he had found.

* * *

Max stood in front of the sink, her hands gripping it tightly. Instead of having gone to see Logan, she had gone to help Alec look for something valuable. She had heard what had happened in the so called command center. She didn't know whether she was sad or hurt. '_More like pissed._' She thought. She tried to calm herself down, to breathe. She had known this was coming, but she didn't want to believe. She stared at her reflection, seeing the marks from before. She blinked. They hadn't been there earlier. She closed her eyes, her anger quickly subsiding into anxiety. What was happening to her? She had noticed lately that the marks had been appearing and disappearing. And at times, from the side of her eyes, she would notice things move. Or at least she thought they were moving. Her hands were shaking less, and slowly she opened her eyes. She nearly screamed, backing away from the sink. She turned, seeing objects floating about two feet of the ground. She saw razors, shampoo, conditioners and such floating around. She took deep breathes, trying to extinguish the panic that was rising in her. 

She felt as if a seizure were coming, sliding to the floor she began to shake, the things around her began to shake violently in a circle. Her hand reached up to the cabinet, grabbing a pill box. Quickly she uncapped it as items began to spin in a circle, violently. Her shakes worsened. The pills fell onto the floor as she tried to get a hold of something to steady herself.

"Max?"

"A-Alec!"

The door opened, showing Alec with a horrified look on his face. He ran to her, pushing aside whatever lay in his way. He saw the pills and knew what was happening. He grabbed a few and forced her mouth open, making her take them. After a bit she began to calm down. The shakes gradually lessened until they came to an all out stop, along with everything that was floating. There was a huge crash from everything hitting the floor all at once. Alec had managed to block a couple of things from hitting either him or Max.

He held her in her arms, comforting her, "Max…What the hell was that?"

"I, I don't know." She held out her hand to him, showing him the now fading marks.

"Did Logan ever get back to you on that?"

"No," Max looked up at him, before realizing she was in his arms. She stood up, "I better clean up this mess."

He nodded, standing up. He exited the bathroom and waited for her in her room. When she was done, she came out. Ready for the interrogation that was about to begin.

* * *

Location: Unknown. 

A man walked down a white hallway, making his way to the only door. There he stood in front a device that was eye level. A red beam shot out to him, "Retinal scan accepted." The door opened, allowing him to pass on through.

In the room there was a huge screen that took up almost a whole wall up front. To the sides lay other screens, each showing different parts of the world. There were stations scattered throughout, people sat quietly doing their work.

"What was so important that you had to wake me up?"

"Sir? We've found one. Seattle Washington. The machine is getting the exact location now. Recon shows that this one is a first time user, yet the power level was a level three and rising. The power that was recorded was different than any other we've received so far." Said a young man from the main computer station.

The man hid his shock, "Interesting. Keep an eye out. I want this one bagged along with any potentials. Have them brought back here. And remember, do not tell anyone."

"Sir." Said the young man, saluting before getting back to work.

The other man walked out, heading to his room. He came upon a door and placed his hand on a flat platform. A beam scanned him before letting him in. Once there he went and kneeled in a small circular platform in the center. A hologram of a man in a cloak appeared.

"Master."

"Ah. You bring news?"

"Yes. It seems the one you were searching for has been found. The machines picked up a signal. We will find him soon. He will be delivered to you along with any we find."

"Excellent. Do not fail me."

"Yes my master."

"I want him captured. And as for any extras…I can always use more to sharpen my saber on."

"Yes my lord."

"I must go now. Remember, he must not be killed. Or else." The image faded.

The man growled, he hated having to answer to that man. Hated calling him master. He turned to a vase nearby and lifted his hand at it. The vase flew across the room. He calmed himself. He would have to keep this charade up. At least, until the time came for him to strike. Then, he would kill the fool.

"You may have created me, but you will not rule me." He said to himself, thinking on how he would use this person that he would get to destroy his 'master.'

* * *

Well? What do you think? Does it have potential? Please review telling me what you think. I never really was satisfied with DA's ending, I wanted to know more about the markings on Max. So this is me trying to make something of it. Hope you enjoy it.

Other stories: I will be looking for them, but will most likely rewrite the chapters. Sorry for the wait.


	2. Fight, Fight, Fight!

Hello people. This is the second chapter, hope you enjoy it. Please review, I kind of want to know that I'm not wasting my time and maybe just focus on my other stories. XP

Dislaimer: I own...nothing, quite a shame really.

* * *

Location: Seattle, Washington

Max leaned against the wall as Alec sat on her bed. He had a somewhat startled look. She wasn't surprised that what she had just told him hadn't shocked him. They had seen some weird things while with and against Manticore. She was sure this hadn't really taken the cake.

"So they've been coming and going, and you've noticed these types of reactions when they appear?"

She nodded, "Yes…" Though now that she thought about it, "Sometimes I see things move when they're not their. Or let's say I want a pencil and I know it's across the room, suddenly it's near me. Ya get?"

He nodded, "Any idea on what this may be?"

She sighed, "When I helped save White's son…I remember a little boy moving me without even being near me. Like how the things were moving. They had some weird thing going for them."

He stared, "So this mumble jumble is something from them?"

"I would expect it. I mean I did drink some of that stuff…Could it have reacted with the marks?"

"I don't know Maxie."

She sighed; sometimes she wished she could just go back to being a delivery girl that got a kick out of stealing. She blinked, "Alec did you get anything worth stealing?"

He suddenly remembered that that was why he was here, "Yeah. I found a huge art exhibit going down in California. Most pieces are at least in the six digits. It'll be starting in about a week."

She nodded. "Right. Assemble a team. We'll both be going, so get people we can trust."

At this he stared, she had heard…

"Maxie-"

"No, don't Alec. It's alright." She flashed him a full smile, "Thank you for defending me."

He bit his lower lip as he stared at her. She really needed a vacation…

"Well go on. I'll go fill Logan in." At his nod she left, making her way to where Logan was. And as usual he was immersed in his work, which she had no idea what it was. He seemed so hard at work; she didn't want to say anything. She stared a bit before clearing her throat.

"Max." he said when he spotted her.

"We found some things worth stealing. Alec, a few others, and I will be gone soon."

He nodded, "Alright. Anything else?"

Max pondered on whether or not to let him know… "Nope. That's it. I'll see you later?" It was posed more as a question that a statement.

"Yeah." He seemed to want to do more than just that, they held pain at the fact of not being able to touch her, let alone hold her. She knew he had feelings for her, but after a few weeks she knew he should be with someone he could at least hold hands with. She knew it could never work out, especially since she never knew if she would make it back to him after venturing out of the city…So she did the responsible thing and broke it off. That day, her heart had shattered. She shook her head, snapping out of it. She flashed him a smile before heading out to where she could be alone.

* * *

A while later she sat on top the space needle, watching the world far below. She enjoyed being here by herself. It would always calm her.

A sigh escaped her lips, "Yeah Alec?" He stepped onto where she was at, sitting beside her.

"Just came to see how you were doing…So how are you doing?"

She just rolled her eyes, yet she found it kind of sweet to see him concerned about her.

"I'm just peachy."

He stared out onto the city, not saying anything. He knew she was frustrated, that she wanted it all to return to normal, but how could she? Her life was anything but normal, it never had been. He quickly glanced at her, seeing staring at the buildings silently. They shared a quiet moment.

One could've said the moment lasted until it was time to leave and they returned to Terminal city, but that would have been a lie. A very big lie. Something else happened.

Suddenly there was a bright light all around, footsteps were heard around.

"What the-" Max heard Alec cry out.

She quickly jumped up and turned, her eyes shut tight as she reached out with her ears, trying to pin point the enemy. Or enemies.

Alec was by her side and she heard him throw a punch as someone went to grab him. She crouched down quickly as someone threw their own punch at her. Quickly she stuck her foot out and proceeded to perform a sweep kick. She heard whoever was attacking scream as they fell.

She felt her eyes begin to return to normal so she opened them, only to see Alec surrounded by many men in black. Her view of him was obscured by other men surrounding her.

"Max!" he yelled as his eyes spotted her. He fought, trying to make it to her side as she held her own.

Soon they were back to back, circled by them.

"Friends of yours?" asked Max.

"Why do you automatically assume this has something to do with me?" Alec grunted out as he flipped a guy over the edge.

"Because you're always the one getting in trouble!" she grabbed one and quickly dislocated his arm.

"Yea well-" He didn't get to finish his sentence, for at that time the apparent leader held a hand up to his ear as an order came in, both transgenics were able to hear.

_Capture both and bring them in. Make sure none are damaged._

Max and Alec looked at each other before nodding, they wouldn't allow them to be taken, they would rather die.

Max stance got more aggressive as she glared, "Your crazy if you think you'll be able to catch us." She practically growled out. Alec's eyes turned cold as he stared at the soldiers. He glanced at Max and at her nod they were both off, taking on the men.

Both transgenics where holding their own, as most of the men met their fate far down below. Max flipped back as another came after her. Quickly she flipped over him and did a round house kick. His screams weren't heard by those fighting on top of the needle.

After what felt like hours, which was most likely minutes, Max had gotten rid of the ones that came after her. She noticed Alec surrounded by three of them. He punched one and another clubbed him with a black stick that proceeded to shock him.

"No!" she screamed as her hand reached out towards it. The stick flew out of the man's hand and towards her. She nearly screamed as she ducked down and it flew over the needle. They stared at her and Alec used this to his advantage, grabbing two and slamming them together as Max was suddenly at the third one's side, knocking him out. Alec also let the two he had grabbed slump to the ground, unconscious.

"White's men?" he asked, staring at them.

She nodded, "Has to be. Who else would it be?" _But doesn't he want us dead? Why would he order our capture? And that didn't sound like him at all…_ Max shook her thoughts away as she turned to Alec, "We better go. And fast. Back up will most likely be arriving soon." At his nod they jumped back into the tower, cautiously.

They walked carefully, not wanting to take the chance of traps. She stopped suddenly as she smelled and sensed someone there, "Look out!"

Suddenly she felt some kind of wave hit them, her hand clutched her ears as they began to ring. Both she and Alec fell to the floor as the room began to turn blurry.

_Do you have him?_

"Master, I've got them." Max saw a man in some weird robe saying into a weird device, "But it's not a him…It's a she."

With that Max passed out, wondering what the hell they wanted with her.

* * *

Well, that's it. I really debated wheter or not Alec should also get captured...But in the end, as per usual, I flipped a coin. You've got to love heads. X3 LoL! Well, please review so I know what you think. I'm actually really excited about this one because I've searched for a Dark Angel and Star Wars crossover for a while now. So yeah. Bye now.


	3. Space Travel? Robots? Powers? WTF!

Hello everyone! I'm sorry it took so long, no excuse. But, I'm watching Dark Angel again and just got an itch to write this so ya! Here it is! Enjoy!

Reviews!!

RileyTrue: Thank you for PMing me! I'm glad you like it. Sorry it took so long!

MaxAlec4ever: Wow...Thank you! And ya, I don't really like M/L. I'd prefer her with Zack or Alec. Not Logan. -grins- can you tell roughly which trilogy it's going to place in? And no, unfortunately I don't know of any other Star Wars Dark Angel crossovers, I was like. T-T So mean...But yeah, heh, at least now I can make it the way I want it. Anyways, sorry for the wait! Enjoy!

Well enjoy!

* * *

Pain

That is all Max felt coming from her head. She groaned lightly, her eyes fluttering open slowly. What she should have seen was darkness, any normal person would have. But since when was she normal? She moved a bit, discovering by her discomfort that she was lying on a metal bed. Her hand reached out to move her hair out of her face when she realized they were cuffed. She groaned as she slowly sat up, looking around.

She was in a small room, she realized. No bigger than ten feet. Her eyes scanned the room, noting that it was bare, like a cell. She saw what appeared to be a door not more than five feet away, a panel next to it glowed red. She assumed it meant she was locked in. She closed her eyes, letting the pounding die down until she could move without pain overwhelming her. Quickly she stood, heading to the door.

She tried messing with the device but no such luck, the door wouldn't open. She growled a bit, turning back to the bed. How was she supposed to get out of this one? She scanned the walls closely, trying to find something that could give way to an escape. She looked up onto the ceiling, sighing in relief at seeing a vent over the bed. She smirked, these guys may have fancy toys but they lacked common sense.

She gazed at her cuffs and fumbled with them until she managed to take one off, then the other. She looked at the vent and went onto the bed, reaching it but just barely. She tried prying it off but it was in tight. "Fine," She muttered, balling up her fingers into a fist and punching it multiple times. When she pulled back there wasn't a single dent on it, "What the?" All her life she had never met something she wasn't able to somehow destroy, even if just the tiniest bit.

Her eyes narrowed as she sat back down, wondering how the hell she was gonna get out. She glanced back up and saw screws unlike any she had ever seen. She blinked as a thought came to her, _What if I can use that power to unscrew them?_

But could she? She'd never really did do it on her own, except earlier in the fight, but even then it had been nothing more than a fluke, an accident. _Still…_ She sighed leaning against the wall, already having made up her mind. She stared at the screws, willing them to undo themselves. After countless minutes she groaned, "Come on! You did it before! Now do it! Work you damn thing!"

Her eyes narrowed as she concentrated harder, picturing the screws rapidly unscrewing because of her annoyance. She blinked and barely managed to jump out of the way as all six screws were undone and they, along with the metal covering, flew down. She landed with a thump, surprised it had worked at all. Quickly, not missing a heart beat, she was up and making her way towards it. She was in a hurry to find Alec and get the hell out of **wherever** there was.

She hauled herself up, quickly pulling herself in. She turned looking at the metal covering and willed it to go back in place. Her head filled with pain as it quickly flew back into place she heard the screws go back into place as well. She held her head in her hands, rubbing her temples as she willed the pain away. She had to hurry.

She was crawling, not knowing where she was heading nor if she was going in the right direction, but it was better than having stayed in the cell. She passed by a vent and peered down. It was a hallway, empty from what she could tell. She made up her mind and quickly climbed down. She stared as she saw the way it designed. She hadn't seen metal like this before, and it looked so high-tech. She paused, glancing around as the sound of metal hitting the ground approached her from up front. She turned onto a corridor, quickly turning as she heard more approaching her. She came upon a huge metal door before it sunk in,

_I was herded here!_

She heard it from behind and growled a bit stepping towards the door. She stifled a gasp as she caught sight of equipment unlike any she had ever seen. Cautiously she stepped in, staring at everything, shocked.

"Max!"

She turned finding Alec tied to a platform, holding him up. He looked like he had been tortured a bit.

"What happened to you!" she exclaimed, running to him.

"It's a trap! Get out!"

She paused, a few feet away from him. The lights dimmed and another door opened.

"It took you exactly 17 minutes, forty three seconds to escape your room and make your way here. You took longer than I expected." Came a male voice as a hooded figure entered the room.

She glared, "Who the hell are you? The new bad guy I'm supposed to be scared off?"

The man steadily walked towards the center of the room, where the light shined down upon him.

"Who I am doesn't concern you. Just know that you are my pawn, and I will use you as I see fit."

"I'm nobody's pawn, least of all yours. Now I'm going to tell you what I want and you're going to be a good boy and do it. Understand?" she said in a no nonsense tone. He stared, saying nothing so she continued, "I want you to release Alec, tell us why you took us, let me kick your ass, and then you're going to let us go. Understand?"

The guy just laughed, nodding, "If that's what you want…" He took out some kind of remote and pointed to a wall pressing a button. A screen lifted and both she and Alec gasped at the sight. "But do tell me, where exactly is it that you're supposed to go?" His tone was taunting.

"No way…" she said approaching the window, her hand reaching up to it, touching it. Floating before her was a round planet that she could identify, without a doubt, as earth. "How?" She asked staring at the man.

"Oh there are ways…Now, did you say you wanted me to let you go?" he asked cocking a brow. She stayed quiet.

She heard a door open and the clanking of metal on metal filled the room. Her eyes widened as theses robots walked in carrying black guns. They seemed almost skeletal. She backed away towards Alec, wondering what the hell they'd just gotten into.

"If you come quietly you won't be hurt." He said and quietly added, "Much."

She glared, "Why are we here?"

"Because you're not like most people."

"Really? Tell me something I don't know." She said with a roll of her eyes.

"You'll find out soon enough. Set weapons to stun." He said turning towards the door, "I don't want her killed." He said glancing back, "But do harm her if she puts up a struggle." He added walking out.

A sound brought her attention back to Alec as he was released from his binds. She caught him, holding him up as he fell forward. He managed to stand on his own, and she could tell that already he was going back to normal.

"How are we gonna get out of this Maxie?" he whispered out the question that had been burning into her mind ever since she had woken up.

"I don't know."

The robots surrounded them, aiming at them.

"Do not eliminate." Said one in a weird robotic tone.

"Roger roger." Said the others aiming.

"Think you can take the ones on the left?" she asked him, looking to the ones on the right.

"Yea sure, I'll just simply ignore all the pain I'm in."

She smirked, "Glad to know we're on the level."

He rolled his eyes as the robot in charged said, "Fire!"

Both jump up and over the robots, landing in crouches. She flipped up doing a round house kick while grabbing one and slamming it towards another. She jumped once more, barely dodging a weird ray that was shot at her. She cringed, sensing it had been the same thing that had knocked them out back on earth.

She tackled one, wrenching the gun from it as it struggled to throw her off. She flipped back, running behind a huge metal column.

"Ok, do you have a kill or maybe destroy button?" she mumbled fumbling with the weird gun. She heard the robots approaching as she saw a switch and promptly changed the setting.

She peeked around the corner, the robot was no more than four, no five, feet away. She aimed and fired. The weapon released some sort blue electric like wave that shocked it. She saw it start to shake as it fell into a worthless heap.

"Ha! Now you're scrap metal!" she said triumphantly, jumping behind the column as a wave hit where she had been at mere seconds ago.

She sighed, _These things are getting on my nerves!_

Max took off running towards the nearest column, jumping onto the floor sliding as she changed it into a roll. She came up next to Alec, who seemed to be enjoying himself almost as much as she enjoyed Normal's company.

"Can we end this?" she said seeing only four were left.

"Sure. Just make sure you don't get hit with those guns…" he answered, a small line of blood running down his forehead. She nodded as she threw an extra gun she had picked up, already set to the right function. Both aimed and fired, each getting two.

Suddenly they were both slammed back against the glass window.

"What the?!"

"What the fuck?!"

They were held in place, unable to move. They heard a chuckle coming from what appeared to be an upstairs corridor. The man from earlier stood there, both hands outstretched towards her and Alec.

"Such potential…Even the one without the force…" he said quietly to himself before jumping down, walking towards them.

"How the hell are you doing that?!" yelled Max, struggling as best as possible.

"You will find out in time…Did you get that my master?" he seemed to ask the empty space next to him.

A white hologram appeared next to him, it took the shape of a hooded figure. It nodded, "Yes I did. I want both delivered to me. She is strong, she didn't even use the force in this small test…She will be a strong apprentice. And the boy as well. I want them both brought to me."

"Yes my lord." Said the man as the hologram faded.

Max glared, "You know what?! I'm sick and tired of people wanting me for one thing or another, always trying to use me as their lap dog! Well you know what?! Screw you!"

The man was a bit taken aback by the outburst, but what truly shocked him was the fact he felt as if he were being choked. True, it was lightly, but she should not have the power to do such a thing. She was nothing more than an untrained beginner, barely aware of it, her control for the force small to nonexistent.

"You're becoming a nuisance now." He simply answered, waving his hand and her eyes rolled into her head as she knocked out.

"Max! What the hell did you do to her you bastard?!"

"Relax, she's simply unconscious." He said and with another wave of his hand Alec soon followed suit. He let both fall onto the ground as he pushed a button, summoning more droids.

The man stared at Max, a small smirk making its way onto his features as he studied her, "Max was it? Heh…You shall proof most useful. And when you do as I want, you will either join me or perish."

Droids entered the room, "Take them to their cells. Make sure they can't escape. Oh, and clean up this mess."

"Roger Roger."

He glanced at her once more, his mind filled of all the possibilities he had. He smirked walking out as the droids lifted the unconscious Max and Alec, taking them to their cells.

* * *

So ya...Did you people like it? I thought the fight scene was ok, didn't come out how it was in my head. Oh well. If something is wrong or doesn't make sense PM me so I can fix it! And yeah. I kind of have the story in my head. Ehehe...It just randomly changes depending on my mood. :0

Well anyways, please review so I know whether people like it. Buh bye!


	4. Huh? Padawhat?

Hello people! I know not a lot of people read this, but give it a chance. It's ok. And if there are any errors, well...It's two a.m. Do the math. And please be kind, rewind! I mean, er, review!

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! If I did own something, I'd have Max with Alec so fast you wouldn't be able to say Normal in a tutu.

* * *

"Master the radar has picked up the ship. I have a lock on it."

"Very good Anakin, now make sure were not spotted. Remember, we believe them to be Separatists in disguise of smugglers, do not do anything brash, I might not be able to rescue you if you get into trouble."

"Oh of course not master, why would you say that? Last time I checked I was the one that saved you on Dantooine." He said, a smirk playing on his lips.

"If I remember correctly, it happened because of **your** miscalculations, not mine."

"Well-"

He was interrupted as a siren began to wail, indicating that they had been spotted. Both Master and padawan rushed to the cockpit only to see that their craft was caught in the gravitational pull. They were due to land any minute.

"What now master?" Anakin asked his hand ready for his lightsaber.

"Patience padawan."

"…Well?"

"The smugglers hold. Quickly." Obi-Wan said after but a moment. Both made their way and quickly hid.

* * *

"Hey! Let me out!" yelled Max, banging against the metal door to no avail. She growled sitting back onto her 'bed'. She sighed, for the last hour or so she had been trying to escape but had no success. And to make matters worst, she was separated from Alec.

The sirens blared, making her glance up. She sensed it before it happened, an explosion made the ship jerk to the side, nearly slamming her along with it. She turned to her door, seeing the red light had switched to green.

_Yes!_

Quickly she went to it, exiting before something turned the lock system back on. As soon as she stepped outside she heard the door lock and smiled a bit at her luck. She was back in another corridor, much like the one before, but this one was empty. She began to walk to her right, sensing that Alec was that way as well. Soon she came onto another block of what she figured were prison cells.

She kept walking ignoring the doors until she came to one towards the end she saw a pad with buttons. A feeling in her told her which one to push and she did. There was a whoosh as it opened and there lying down was Alec. She blinked staring, how had she known? She shook her head a bit, snapping out of it.

"Hey sleeping beauty lets go, we gotta blaze." Said Max, arms crossed leaning against the door. He stood smirking a bit as he walked towards her.

"And here I thought you had forgotten all about little ol' me." He said.

"Oh please, I wish! It would give me one less headache when we get back." She said smacking his chest before walking out, him following her. '_If we get back…_' No! She couldn't think like that, they were going to make it back, to the others.

'_The others that wanted to betray you? That questioned your loyalties?_' asked a small voice in her head.

'_They trusted me!_'

'_You said it yourself, trusted, as in past tense. Not anymore. And you know it._'

"So is this another test or the real deal?" Alec wondered out loud, bringing her out of her inner debate.

"I don't know, but whatever it is we'll be ready." She whispered, stopping at a corner as the noise of metal on metal caught her attention. The weird guns were being fired, she could tell. There was another noise too, she couldn't place it though.

"A fight?"

She nodded, ordering him to follow behind her and watch the rear with hand signs, at his nod she went onward. Both silently went on, trying to find their way out. They came onto a hallway where there were piles of those robots sliced to pieces and more where on their way according to their hearing.

"Master! Reinforcements!" yelled a voice, causing both transgenics to look where the actual fight was occurring. There were two men fighting, each holding a weird glowing blade.

"What on earth?" said Max to herself, wondering what the hell was going on. Both men were fighting with such elegance as one in a dance would, well, dance, though the younger one appeared to have less experience.

"I dunno Max, but boy would I love to get my hands on one of those weapons…" murmured Alec from behind.

When the last of those robots were destroyed the younger man turned towards them, making both transgenics jump back into the corridor away from view, "Hey stop!"

"Shit. He saw us." Whispered Alec, running back along with Max.

"They could be good. They were fighting those pesky robots."

"Yeah, but I would rather not try to chance it on the grounds of, what if that was all an act or they take it that we're the enemy and try to turn us into human shish kabobs?"

"First of all, were not entirely human, second of all, I think they're better than those robots. I think we can trust them."

"Why?"

"Just call it a feeling…"

"For the record, I don't like this."

"It's noted. Now let's head back. If anything we can kick their asses."

* * *

"Hey stop!" Yelled Anakin as he saw two others by a corridor fleeing the scene. He took off after them, heading down the corridor realizing the doors were holding cells. He didn't know if they were part of the crew or captives that were released during the explosion.

"Anakin! Wait!" came Obi-Wan's command, running after his young padawan learner.

Anakin ignored his master, sensing he was closing in on the two humans. He came to a halt as he sensed them come to a stop. He came around the corner only to hear the female say, "It's noted. Now let's head back. If anything we can kick their asses."

He noticed that both turned to him, staring him down. Both were staring at him, calm and calculating. He blinked as he realized they were assessing him, trying to tell whether he was either friend or foe.

"What have I told you about running off?!" came Obi-Wan from besides him, "Oh, you've found someone."

* * *

Max blinked staring at the other man that had now noticed them. Though his stance was relaxed to the untrained eye, Max could tell he was ready for anything at a moment's notice. He had experience, she could see it in the eyes.

"And who would you two be?"

"Very lost." Came Alec's mumbled reply, earning him an elbow in the side from Max.

"We were captured. They held us in the cells. So if you're their enemy, well you know how the saying goes. The enemy of my enemy is my friend."

Alec gave a small snort, "No, it just means they get to live longer before it's _their_ turn to die."

Max turned to him smacking him upside the head, "Shut up!"

"Wait, you we're being held captive by Separatists? Why?" came the elder man's reply.

"Well it's a long story you see-"

"Max just give them the cliff-note version." Interrupted Alec, sensing they didn't have much time.

"Will you sh-"

An explosion interrupted her this time, rocking the ship.

"Sith! Anakin did you mess with the timer?!" said the older man in a somewhat agitated tone.

"I did just as you asked! I followed your instructions down to the letter! I went to the engine room and got all the information on the disk planting the explosives while the information was downloading!"

"You were supposed to wait till after the files had downloaded completely! The timer was automatically set for thirty minutes just in case we took longer than expected getting to the shuttle!" his voice came out controlled.

Huh, he was trying not to be annoyed nor angry with whatever the hell was happening. Odd. She would've gone ballistic if it had been Alec screwing up. And by the sound of it, it was a big screw up. He was about to say something else when Max cut in, "You know what? Why don't we get off this tin can?"

The two men glanced at each other nodding before turning around and running. The two transgenics followed, trying hard not to outrun them but finding it hard to when the ship was rocking like it was about to keel over. Or explode, which ever came first.

"This way!" came a yell from out from, by the sound of it, it was the younger of the two men. Anakin. At least Max believed it was Anakin.

Soon they arrived onto another spaceship in a hanger she guessed. She assumed it was theirs as they ran up the ramp. They followed, reaching a sitting area but not knowing where to head on from there. Well she could if she really wanted to, but she had a feeling she'd only get in the way of their escape so she took a seat by the table, strapping in. Alec followed suit, not wanting to end up as a wall ornament as the ship began to take off.

It began to rattle and there were explosions from all around, her sensitive ears wailed in protest at all the noise. She winced as did Alec. Both held on tight as the ship began to rock and move. She shut her eyes tightly, and though she wasn't the religious type, she prayed they'd get out of there alive.

Her prayer was answered as an explosion threw the ship forward, and though it felt like forever it all settled down afterwards. She let out the breath she didn't realize she had been holding, her hand loosening on the straps of her seatbelt she was holding onto.

She turned to Alec, seeing the relief on his face as well.

"Let's…not do that again." Came his reply to her silent question.

"I second that." Came a male voice from a doorway.

"See master? I told you we'd make it." Came another.

"Yes Anakin, right after you said you didn't know how much time we would have." Came his reply, Anakin was about to protest but was silenced by his 'master's' look. The man turned to them, "My apologies. We have not been properly introduced yet. My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi and this is my padawan learner, Anakin Skywalker."

They stared up at him with a lost look.

"Huh? Pada-what?" came Alec's reply.

"We're Jedi." Answered Anakin.

"Jedi?" asked Max.

Anakin made a face, "Just what backwater planet did you come from to not have heard of Jedi?" came Anakin's reply before he could think. After all, he had been on Tatooine and even _he_ had heard of them when he was younger.

Max sighed, "Ok Frodo, look my name is Max Guevara. And smart ass over there is Alec McDowell. We were kidnapped from earth, in America. Seattle to be exact. So can you tell us the quickest way there?"

The two stared at her like if she were mad, "Earth? Never heard of it." Came Obi-Wan's reply.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me!" Alec said, standing up.

"Look, if that's the case then is there anything you can do to help us?" said Max, trying once more.

"When we reach Coruscant the council will see what they can do to help you. We will search our archives for this Earth of yours, but besides that I don't see what can be done." Said Obi-Wan, a hint of sympathy in his tone for the two.

"Oh…ok…Thanks." Came Max's muttered reply. She may never see her friends and family again…Logan, Original Cindy, heck, she'd even settle for Normal…

"Now, we need to know why you we're being held by Separatists." Said Obi-Wan, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Well we were in our home world, the two of us where away from the others when we were attacked. They took us and the next thing I know I'm in a cell and Alec here is getting probed or something." She said, glancing at Alec. He rolled his eyes, leaning against the wall arms crossed, "And then I manage to get out of said cell and find him when I realize it's a trap. And this guy comes in and starts ranting about who knows what. Then those robots came and we kicked their asses royally, albeit I _had _to use a gun…" she trailed off grumbling…

"And after that the same guy came and with a wave of his hand we were up against the wall. Some weird kind of hologram projector showed a hooded man. He mentioned something…About Max being strong with the force was it?" Max nodded at his question.

"He said we were to be delivered to him and by the sound of it, so we could be trained. Then it went blank. And here we are." Finished Max, grateful for Alec's help with continuing where she had trailed off. He knew how she felt about using guns, even foreign robot ones. She didn't do guns. Ever.

"The force? He said you were strong in the force?" asked Anakin.

At their nod Obi-Wan stared before nodding, "Right. Anakin show them to the rooms. Or room. Whichever they prefer. I'll go and get in contact with Master Yoda."

"Wait! What are Jedi? What's the Force?" came Max's outburst.

Obi-Wan nodded, "I suppose it's only fair you know about us. Very well then." He sat down staring at them, "The force is an energy field created by all living things that surrounds and penetrates living beings and binds the galaxy together. In order for one to have access to the force, one must have midi-chlorians, microscopic organisms that reside in living cells and communicate with the Force. The Jedi are trained to use the force in order to keep the peace. But not anyone can become a Jedi. If they are not found by a certain age, they cannot be taught our code, and are presumed to be too old in some cases." At this his eyes briefly met Anakin's, a silent acknowledgment passing between master and student.

"So…How do you know if you're strong?" asked Max, interested in what this man was saying.

"Well we can find out with a simple blood test if you are force sensitive, though you'd be too old to train. Do you wish to take it?"

Max stared at him thinking, if she took it and she was 'force sensitive' then this would change everything for her. It would add on something more to her already overflowing cocktail. But if she _did_ take it and she was normal…Well then that would be a load off her. It was a double edged sword, the truth was. She sighed, "Maybe later. Despite having been knocked out for who knows how long, I'm tired." Yup. And she would just have to push it back until the time came where she'd have to find out and the truth reared its most likely ugly ass out.

"This way." Came Anakin's voice, leading them into another room.

She saw two beds built into the wall and promptly took one, "Thanks." She mumbled laying towards the wall. She heard the door slide shut and sighed.

"Maxie."

He was doing it again. He was using that tone that irritated her so much but also made her feel like he actually cared.

"Maxie."

She sighed, knowing if she didn't respond he'd keep bugging her over and over until she snapped, though whether it would be _at_ him or_ him_ she didn't know, "What do you want? I'm sleepy…"

"Oh that's a load a bull! A freaking bird can sleep more than you!"

"Your point?"

He sighed, "How are you taking all this?"

"All what? As far as I can tell, there's nothing wrong with me. I'm as normal as a genetically empowered girl can be."

"Max look, I know you're worried about that force crap they were talking about, but don't worry. We'll be home before Normal even thinks about firing us. Well firing me at least."

She sighed, that would probably never happen. Normal could not possibly fire his 'golden boy'. God what a load of bull.

"Look, I'm just going to pretend to go to sleep like a normal girl. And then pretend that this is all a dream and that I'm really back on earth. Then I'm going to pretend I have a normal non-genetically engineered life."

He stared, "So…You, a genetically empowered woman, are going to pretend to be a regular human that actually sleeps, while pretending you have a wild imagination and this is all one big dream concoction from said imagination and that in the morning you'll wake up to a normal family and a normal life with a dog named Lassie?"

"Ok, minus the dog but that's pretty much right." This lead to Alec staring at Max back, forcing her to turn to him, "What?!" she said, her eyes daring him to comment.

Slight amusement danced in his eyes and a small smirk graced his lips as he responded, "Ma'am no ma'am. Just trying to clarify what you meant."

"Oh can it soldier." She said, turning back around, getting comfortable. She had a feeling it would be a long flight. Alec followed her lead and, seeing as he did need sleep, fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

Anakin stared at his master, studying him. He knew by now that the look his master had meant something was deeply troubling him. And he knew that whatever it was, it had to do with those two strangers with such foreign names. He sat down across him, waiting for him to speak. Normally he would ask what was bothering him, but something told him that today he should wait for him to begin the conversation.

"What do you think of them padawan?" came his question at last.

Anakin thought for a moment before responding, "I sense no malice from them nor deceit. They do not wish to trick us, though their story is an odd one. I think we should wait for the council to speak to them before we can come up with any conclusions."

Obi-Wan stared at Anakin, wondering when he had grown up so much. At times he would forget that he was no longer that young boy his former master had found on Tatooine. Nearly a decade had passed since then. He was a young man now, one he believed would grow into a great and powerful Jedi.

"We shall see. But until then it's best if we kept an eye on them…They feel…Different. Do you sense it?" asked Obi-Wan.

Anakin merely nodded at his master's statement. He had felt something different about them, more-so with the girl, Max was it? He thought about their earlier conversation and a thought formed.

"Master?"

"Yes Anakin?"

"Was the man they spoke of a Sith?"

Obi-Wan paused, that idea had been disturbing him since the moment it occurred to him that it was a possibility. If he was a Sith, then the council would have to be warned. It would mean that the Sith from before was an apprentice and that the master had found another one to replace the one that had been lost.

Obi-Wan's silence spoke volumes to Anakin. It meant his master had already thought of the possibility of that being true. It meant that the dark side had clouded the Sith from the masters once more.

Both master and padawan learner stood in silence, each lost in thought.

* * *

So how was it? I hope I got Ani and Ben right...And Max and Alec too! If there was anything wrong feel free to tell me. Any comments? Review on what you thought please!


	5. Oh I’m fine, so not freaking out

Hi everybody! I know I know...I've been bad. But hey, life happens. So anyways, I'm back!!! I got inspiration and hopefully I'll be popping these out by the dozen soon. Ok slight exageration but ya get the message. Be glad I got this one out though, I'm going to work soon and I'm running a tad bit late... X3

So...Enjoy!!!

Oh! And I own nothing!!! Just evil little fantasies in my head of me taking over the world!!! Buahahaha!!!! (I've had sugary items...As you can tell. XP)

* * *

Max sighed, she was bored. She had nothing to do and everyone else was sleeping. She heard the two men from before, they were in separate rooms and each had fallen asleep hours ago. She groaned sitting up, she had nothing better to do so she would explore the piece of metal they were flying in. Quickly she slipped out, hoping she hadn't awakened Alec.

She walked around for at least fifteen minutes; studying the material the ship was made. It was strange to see everything. She made it to the cockpit, staring into space. She blinked sitting down on one of the seats. She stared out, wondering what would happen if someone where to get lost out there…How would one be able to tell the difference from up and down?

She blinked as she sensed someone approaching. "Yes Anakin?" she asked, wrapping her arms around herself.

He stopped, staring, "How did you?"

She smirked turning the chair around to face him as he stood in the doorway, "Simple." He cocked a brow, wondering how that answered his question. She smirked, "I never said I would answer it now did I?" she asked, putting her hands behind her head. He rolled his eyes.

"So…" she said turning to the computers, "These pieces of junk know Solitaire or something?" she asked her tone bored. He was confused, Solitaire? What the Force was that? His look must have answered her question for she gave an aggravated sigh, "Never mind." She mumbled, "Just my luck. I end up in a galaxy that has no idea what computer games are." She grumbled more.

"So your story is true?" he asked, a bit in awe as he sat in the seat beside her.

She nodded, "Of course. I mean, I know I might have the imagination to make up something like that, but I highly doubt Alec does…Not that we're lying. It's just that, how can someone honestly come up with so much to fool someone? And why would they go to that extent to do so?" she asked before clamping her mouth shut. She was never one to babble, but she seemed inclined to do so right this moment. She could tell by his look that she had thoroughly lost him.

"Eh. Never mind."

He glanced at her, studying her. For some weird reason she gave off a vibe that said she had experience. And he still felt there was something different about her. Like she wasn't entirely one hundred percent human. He had sensed it with other humanoid species, such as Cathers and Twi'leks. But she looked completely human. Yet he sensed otherwise.

"You know, take a picture. It'll last longer." She said after a while of him studying her.

Anakin blushed, not having realized he had been staring, "What is your world like?" he asked curiously.

She paused thinking about her answer, "Parts of it are nice. Great economy, great times. But others…Well there's plenty of corruption. Poverty. Discrimination. Death." She said, glancing at him. She stared at him, and though she seemed like she was there her thoughts had wandered to her family. To her brothers and sisters that had died.

"You sound like you know a lot about the last couple of ones." He observed, yanking her from the past.

She shrugged, "Hey I can't help it if some morons decided to set of an electromagnetic bomb frying everything with an electric current."

"Hm?"

She sighed, "The Pulse. My country was prosperous until some terrorist decided to fry everything electrical. The poor became even poorer and the rich joined the poor. It was chaos, just utter chaos. Living in those times can toughen up a girl."

"Oh. So what about the law?"

"Oh the cops were bought with money. The straight ones turned corrupt when they and their families where threatened. And if that didn't scare them their bodies would be found a week or so later."

It wasn't hard for Anakin to picture a corrupt world like that; he'd been with his master many times to worlds such as that to help with one thing or another.

"So why aren't you sleeping?" he asked, glancing towards her.

"I don't sleep."

"You have to sleep. All human bodies need sleep."

"Eh, I'm an insomniac. It's hard for me to sleep."

"Oh."

"Yea…And you?"

"I sensed you walking around."

"Oh, that one of your funky force things?"

"Yes."

"Cool."

"And it was about time for me to wake up."

"Oh."

She turned glancing at Obi-Wan as he entered the cockpit. "Good morning Padawan, Max. Sleep well?"

Both nodded as Anakin turned to the computer and began messing with it. She heard Alec coming and decided to go stand by the door, so that she could study what they did.

"So this is why you leave me, to flirt with braid boy?" Alec remarked. She made a face giving a small glare, "Hey, that's what it looks like to me." He defended.

"Then get some glasses!"

"They do argue a lot don't they?" asked Obi-Wan, glancing back at the bickering duo.

Anakin nodded in response to this, for ever since they had met Max was always getting angry or annoyed with Alec. And he seemed just as happy to annoy her as well.

Obi-Wan looked at their estimated time of arrival, "We will be arriving in one standard hour." He announced, getting blank looks from their guests.

"Eh, I'm guessing he means an hour…" said Alec, arms crossed leaning against the wall.

"We will call you when we will be landing." Obi-Wan took control of the big thing Max assumed was the steering wheel.

"Sounds good to me." She said glancing around before promptly exiting, heading back to the room she and Alec were staying in.

Max walked the small space in between back and forth for what seemed like forever before Alec sighed sitting on the bed he had rested on earlier, "What's going through that pretty little head of yours?" he asked after he could no longer stand her pacing.

She paused, glancing at him before looking towards the door. She sensed no one there so she turned to him, finally addressing him, "We are going to avoid any further actions that may cause others to suspect us from being anything other than ordinary. We have no idea what these people are like, but other universe or not, there's always someone looking for a new science project."

He stared pondering what she had said; on one count she was right. There _was_ always someone who would want to use their DNA for making more or just to plain old study them. On another, there was the chance, because by the fact that they were traveling in space alone, that perhaps they were far past what they were. In any case Max, being the fearless leader that she is, would not risk it. Even if it was just the two of them, she was not willing to risk exposure for fear it would get back to Terminal city, for fear of endangering her family.

"Alright, but what about that force crap test? He said you needed blood for that. And I have a feeling when we get wherever the hell this piece of crap is heading they'll make you take it."

Max thought a moment, "Well…I'll simply refuse. And if anything we can run."

"Heh, yeah. Run. Seems it's the best thing us X5's can do." He said almost bitterly.

"Well what do you expect me to do?! I can't let them know what I am. If I do that and they find out where the others are then who knows what will happen." She said snappishly.

"Maybe it'll be better if we just demand for us to be returned. Or to just look for it while we leech off them…"

"I doubt it. If they really don't know about Earth they'll want to hear about it first. And then there's the whole possibility of them knowing we're different." She looked away when she said this.

"How? We look absolutely human." He asked confused.

"The boy…Anakin, he felt something was off with us. I'm not so sure about Obi-Wan."

He sobered up at this, "Like I said before, how? Did he say anything?" he asked.

"No," she shook her head, "More like, earlier when we were speaking it was like I could sense his doubt. Don't know how to explain it but yea… I know he is. Somewhere inside he suspects us of being I don't know what, but not being one hundred percent human I know he does."

"Well…If that's the case then we're screwed."

"I know. Which is why we have to remain undetected for as long as possible, because somehow, we will be found out. So might as well just try to draw it all out." She sighed rubbing her temples. She felt a headache coming.

"Ummm…Max? Not to ruin your perfect day but I just thought of something." He spoke up after a long silence.

"What Alec?" she asked agitated. What she needed right now was some alone time with a hot bathtub. And maybe a good magazine or two with some chocolates, because all this had been eating up at her during the time everyone was supposed to be sleeping…

"Well…Normally I wouldn't care about such small details such as what I am about to bring up, normally I would love the idea but something tells me it would be bad in the situation we are in a-"

"Spit it out already!" she snapped.

"What happens if one of us goes into heat?" came the rushed reply. She blinked staring as scenes from her previous times in heat came to her. She shook her head, she hadn't thought about that. "And you had a seizure before we came. What happens if that happens again?"

"Shit." Was all she muttered, never having really thought about what he had just brought up.

"We'll that's one way to put it." He muttered, knowing full well she could hear him.

"If that happens we are screwed. If it were the heat thing alone we could deal, just knock each other out until we're past that but with the seizures we can be royally screwed if they don't have it." She muttered running a hand through her straight locks, her forehead scrunched in stress.

"Look, don't freak. If it happens it happens, there's nothing we can do. So for now just let it go. We'll have to deal with the problem's one at a time as they come. Alright?" he murmured soothingly as he realized just how much this was affecting her and that maybe, now hadn't been the best time to tell her this.

"Oh I'm fine, so not freaking out." She grumbled out, sitting down on the bed. She just felt like screaming. Or maybe just punching something or someone. She had been under so much pressure lately, so much stress. First she had had to deal escaping Lydecker's evil clutches daily and Logan's 'save the world' missions then with the survivors from torching Manticore then with White and his freaky cult friends and finally she had Terminal City to take care of and now she was who knows how far away from Earth, which meant she wasn't there to take care of the others, and to top it off, the residential bad guy seemed to have taken an interest in her. And that was just the cliff-notes version. She felt as if something was stopping her lungs from working. "Oh God." She gasped hyperventilating, her hands holding her head. She tried to calm down but she was over the deep end.

"Maxie!" came Alec's reply as he was besides her in less than a second, holding her, "Hey, calm down. Don't worry. It'll be fine." He cooed her, his hand running through her dark hair, "You're not in this alone. I'm here with you, whatever happens I'll be here for you, no matter what. I won't leave you."

Her eyes were wide as she breathed deeply, her arms shaking as a small sweat began on here forehead. She wanted to just be a normal girl. If not then at least for it to all go back to the way things were back before she met Logan. Logan. Her heart ached at the thought of him. God, would he think she had ran away with Alec? Would he think she had really moved on with him? The thought of him thinking she was with another made her dizzy and she swayed a bit making her eyes shut. Luckily Alec had a hold on her and he kept her from sliding down onto the floor.

"Max, you need to stop."

She didn't open them, she didn't have to. She knew what was happening to her. The marks had appeared again, which meant she was probably making her own version of a cyclone. If Lydecker saw her now, he would be so disappointed to have seen her like this.

"Max please. Before you get their attention."

She gasped as she felt her lungs finally begin to function, she felt herself inhale and exhale, converting oxygen into carbon-dioxide.

She heard things clatter to the floor and after a moment she opened her eyes only to see her vision blocked by him. He had her against his chest, his fingers running through her hair. She stared up at him as she felt a calm washing over her. She pulled away glancing around at the small mess that had become their room. She had done it again. She glanced at Alec and both turned to the door. Their host's had noticed the disturbance. They were outside, contemplating whether or not to enter.

* * *

"I sense it as well." Came Obi-Wan's reply to Anakin's questioning look. Both master and padawan rushed to the door, Obi-Wan stopping before his padawan as he felt a power from inside. It was the girl, Max. The Force was coming off her in waves; he had never felt anything like it before, it was almost unnatural. "We need not rush in, for all we know she could attack us."

"But what if something happens!"

"Patience padawan." He put his hand on Anakin's shoulder, sending a calming sensation into him, "We only need a few moments."

Obi-Wan stared at the door as the force began to diminish from inside the room. It was odd how only then it had become evident that she had force abilities. And only then did it become crystal clear that despite age, she needed to be trained or she would hurt herself and those around her. Now only to convince the council…

"Let us enter."

* * *

So yea...Whatcha think? Yay or Nay? Tell me!!! Ok. I should go now....Laters!

Oh! Review yes?


	6. interrogation time!

Hi everybody! Yeah...I lost track of time, sorry! I'd love to go on and on about why I haven't updated in say, what, eight months? Oh wow, has it really been that long? I'm sorry!!!! Anyways, I've been busy but I'm back, though things will be slow due to me starting school and all and working. So cha. On the bright side I've got the next chapter of this done. And started on the one after that. For my other stories...

A Dangerous Mind is being postponed for now, I've lost interest in it.

The Slayer of Ipswich I'm actually still interested in. I've got the next one almost ready, just gotta read through it and try to fine tune it a bit before posting.

Bring on the Darkness, I've actually started on the next chapter. I still got quite a bit to go.

Oi, so I read an awesome Dark Knight Buffy crossover and I started thinking...DK DA crossover! Hehe, I know I already have too much to handle but it's just a thought for now. It'd be a Max/Bruce pairing. And I have just the best plot bunny...But...Maybe when I've updated more...If ya interested in the story idea PM or write in then review. XP

Reviews:

throwerpro: Thank you very much! I hope I haven't waited so long you've lost interest. Bad me. I hope you enjoy it!

Jarno: Heh, I'd say it's the first too. And trust me, I've looked. Maybe not everywhere, but I've still looked. X3 I'm glad you enjoyed it though, hope you like this one.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I'm just borrowing without asking ok? But not to worry, I shall placed them back once I'm done with them and all my urges go byebye. So don't sue, cause just because I'm working doesn't mean I've got money, I s

* * *

"You don't know how long this has been going on for? Or if you had it as a child?"

She shook her head, pulling the blanket around her tighter, "No, it just recently started. Usually when I was really stressed out things would move and depending on the situation it would escalate."

"How odd." Obi-Wan crossed his arms pacing the room as Alec had an arm around Max. He didn't seem to have any force abilities but just like her they could be hidden, "I'm going to need a blood sample, from both of you just in case."

Max sighed, it was just as she had feared; he'd know what she was. Worse he'd know what both of them were. She bit her lip, "…Do I have to?"

Obi-Wan stared at her before nodding, "It's highly recommended because regardless you will speak with the council. They will administer tests in order to verify whether you are a danger to anyone. It's easier to find out now."

She looked at Alec and at his nod she sighed defeated, "Alright then, let's do this bitch." A pang of home sickness washed through her, that was something Original Cindy would've said…

Obi-Wan stared thoroughly confused by what she had said before shrugging it off as acceptance, though reluctant it was acceptance none the less. He grabbed the machine that would tell him her count, "May I have your hand?" She held it up to him and he grabbed it, drawing a small sample of blood from her before turning to Alec, "You're next." He grudgingly gave him his hand. Soon he had the samples and sent them to the Council first. Within minutes there was a hologram of Master Yoda and Master Windu staring at them. He noted both Max and Alec stare at it like they'd never seen something like it before. It truly shocked them. Perhaps they really weren't from this galaxy…

"Intrigued we are, the samples you have sent are whose?"

"Master Yoda they belong to Separatist hostages. Seems they were abducted from their home planet not too long ago and were being transported to the Sith master to be trained…" He paused letting the full effect of his words sink in; they had to know the gravity of this.

"Are you sure of this?" came Master Windu's reply.

"Absolutely. The evidence, if anything, is overwhelming."

"Hm…Test them we must. Upon your arrival we shall." Master Yoda agreed.

Obi-Wan inclined his head, "Thank you Master Yoda, and we will give our full report to the council…" he didn't mention that it was why he believed they had to be trained, though it seemed Master Windu understood quite well what he was implying.

"No, they are too old. They cannot be taught." He said, arms crossed.

"But Master if you would've felt the force coming off her, you would agree that she must be trained."

"Decide on this we shall. Wait for you we will." Then the transmission went out.

"So…What was that all about?" asked Alec, brow cocked and arms crossed.

"That was Master Windu and Master Yoda." Anakin said finally.

"Oh. The little green imp was Yoda?" he asked.

Anakin's eyes widened at this but it seemed like he was trying to bite back a laugh. Obi-Wan on the other hand wasn't as amused, "Master Yoda is one of the best Jedi Masters out there." He seemed annoyed.

"Eh, whatever." Alec was pretty confident he could kick the shrimp's ass.

"How much longer?" Max, who had stayed quiet throughout everything, asked.

"Soon. You two should stay in here." Anakin said as he walked out to the cockpit. Obi-Wan glanced at them before following.

"Max?"

"Yeah?"

"It's gonna be alright. I'm sure if anything we can kick their asses."

She chuckled at this, of course Alec would think that, "Well maybe, but if you can't even kick my ass what makes you think you can theirs?" she asked amusingly as she though back to a certain cage fight…

He groaned as he seemed to remember that exact fight and clutched his area almost as if he remembered the pain. She grinned at this, oh it felt good to relax a bit. Even just momentarily.

He shot her a dirty look before standing, "I'm going to go see if I can see how this ship works. Learn the controls and whatnot. I'm sure Anakin won't mind teaching. If anything I'll be able to 'borrow' one if things get bad." At her nod he walked out. He walked out only to pause when he heard the two men talking. He stood still and listened in. Thank god for genetically enhanced hearing…

"…But still Anakin, we mustn't jump to conclusions, I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation as to why they feel like that."

"Master I am telling you that there's something different about them. They feel inhuman. I don't know how but they do. It's almost like they're not completely human and I think that's why the force is like that with them. I think that they're either a breed of human mix or something else."

"Something else?"

"Well…I'm not sure. Hybrid's of some kind maybe."

"We mustn't speculate. The Council will know what to do. Trust in them and the Force…"

"I do Master, but I'm still worried. They're hiding something from us and we should know what it is."

He heard Obi-Wan sigh, "When the time comes they will tell us. Until then we must be courteous and give them space and time."

Alec blinked before returning to the sitting area. They knew something was up…He stared at the window and began to think…

Max got these symbols on her skin and these funky powers. But if she got that from Manticore…How did it happen? The only way was if the original idea wasn't from earth, that Sandeman didn't really create them. Because this Force crap came from here yet some of White's cult buddies possessed something similar to it, if it wasn't it in the first place. So where they originally from here then brought to Earth? That was the most logical explanation. But then that would mean that the people here weren't able to duplicate the power, explaining why they brought it to Earth years ago. Why it's been manifesting with that cult. But it didn't explain why she had those symbols and what that damn prophecy meant.

He rubbed his temples, this was actually giving him a headache. He contemplated telling Max but thought better of it. He'd do it when he'd gather as much information as possible. There was no point in worrying her with nothing more than theories.

Even so…If it was true that meant that she was made specifically for this. Why she had no junk DNA. And why she was the only current X5 with those capabilities. But now the prophecy was bugging him. How could he figure that out then? He actually wished Logan was there, he knew if anything he'd have a general idea of what the hell was going on. What could be going on. He sighed standing up, he couldn't let Max know about his musings. She had enough on her plate.

"Hey, were going to be docking soon." He turned to find Anakin staring at him. He nodded and Anakin walked past him to the room Max was in. Probably to tell her the same thing. He walked to where Obi-Wan was at.

"So how does this work?" he asked casually, watching the man type something into the machine pushing buttons.

"Oh Anakin's the one to ask. He'll tell you down to the last detail what everything is used for; just make sure you have a lot of spare time."

He chuckled as he heard Anakin scoff, "Please Master. I'm not that bad. I just like to be…Thorough in my explanations." He sat on the pilot seat, "You want to learn?" at his nod he began to explain what everything was used for and the landing procedure. Alec soaked it all in, memorizing everything he did and said, he wanted to be prepared in case he really did have to take a ship, "And that's it." They had just landed, "Come on, we better go. The Master's are waiting for us." Obi-Wan was already opening the ramp down and they met Max as she came out of the room.

"So this it?" she asked as she saw them. Anakin nodded, "Alright then, lets get this bitch done and over with."

They followed Obi-Wan down and what they saw made them stop, their eyes wide and jaws dropped. Their eyes soaked in the humongous buildings and the thousands if not millions of flying cars. Everywhere they looked there was a huge skyscraper, it almost appeared that this place had no ground. There eyes finally found their welcoming committee. They recognized the two that had appeared as holograms before but the others were different. They looked like escaped transgenics.

The two men bowed to them, "Master's." they said simultaneously. Somewhat creepy. They nodded before walking, Max and Alec shrugged following behind keeping a distance of at least fifteen feet. It wasn't like they couldn't hear…

"We have found interesting things on one of the samples you've sent us. One of them carries a deadly virus, yet it appears as if it's lying dormant." Said Windu.

"And that same one has very interesting DNA strands. No excess DNA. We wish to learn more…" said another.

"We must run tests to figure out why it is so. And how the Force is dormant yet active."

"Decide on this we will, meeting first we must have." That was the imp.

Max stopped walking staring at them, they kept walking not having noticed her come to a halt. She stared at them before looking at Alec. He was staring at her as well, the same worried look mirroring hers. His eyes seemed to ask her what where they going to do. She glanced at the ship they had just come from but shook her head as soon as the thought entered her mind. They couldn't steal it. They had no idea how things worked here or where to go. They wouldn't get far. For now they would have to endure whatever tests they wished to put them through, though by the sound of it, it was only going to be her. She sighed before continuing to walk after them. Whatever, she could handle it.

"I'm sure they've evolved past Manticore's brutal ways to test things…Don't worry." Came Alec's soothing reply. He was trying to calm her down. Not that she didn't need it. She did, but it was a bit hard.

They walked for a bit before getting into a smaller ship which she assumed would take them to where they were going. It did, soon they made it to a temple like building. They got off and continued walking. The other 'Masters' walked away leaving the transgenics alone with Obi-Wan and Anakin.

"So what's the big dealio?" she asked after a couple of moments of silence.

Obi-Wan got the gist of it but was still confused by her words, "What's going to happen is that they will draw more samples and test you out. See if you are force sensitive. Perhaps some light sparing."

"What kind of tests?"

"Well for me they had a pad and then would ask me what was on it. I answered almost all right so they knew the Force was with me."

"Oh, that doesn't sound bad at all." Alec said as he stared at Max. She nodded.

"I hate guessing games." She muttered looking down. She really wasn't looking forward to this at all. She glanced at Obi-Wan, "So when will this happen?"

"Well first they want to question you on your situation then test you with the Force. From there on to the medical bay for blood samples and see if everything is well."

It didn't sound too bad, so maybe it would be alright. Hopefully.

"Let us go now, the Council is ready." They went into some sort of elevator followed by the two transgenics. They stared out the window as it went up. Both where quiet as they focused on every detail, eyes zooming in on the buildings.

Anakin was staring at them through the corner of his eyes, he blinked staring as their eyes seemed to zoom in on something, and no human could do that. As their heads moved studying the buildings they zoomed in and out. It was very odd. He wanted to signal his master but he knew the moment he did they would know he had noticed. And so he just looked away until they reached their destination.

"Here we are." Obi-Wan stepped out followed by the others, "You two wait here. We will go in first then you two will be called in." At their nod both Master and padawan entered.

"What do you think they will be talking about?" asked Max sitting on a bench.

"Us." Said Alec, joining her. They were silent for quite some time before finally he sighed, "If anything we can always plead insanity…"

She actually laughed at this, "Yea. So sorry, we're crazy and don't know what we're talking about. Please forgive our wild crazy imaginations and forget about the overriding evidence and DNA that we are anything but ordinary humans. Just a little crazy is all."

He grinned a bit, "Hell yea! They'll totally buy it!"

She smiled a real smile as she punched him lightly on his arm, "Yea, and then we'll get a one way ticket to the nuthouse. Eh, doesn't sound too bad." She grinned sardonically.

All amusement vanished as the door opened, showing Anakin, "It's time now." He beckoned them in.

They glanced at each other before entering.

Immediately Max didn't like the look of the Council, they were all staring at them. The air around them was that they were all mighty and all knowing, like if they were better than them. The transgenics tensed and moved a bit closer, if anyone noticed they showed no reaction to this. They glanced around watching them watch them. After a moment of silence the guy from the hologram spoke, "Tell us your names."

"Name's Max. That's Alec." She said, no point in telling them their last name's as well. It didn't matter.

"And you say your from a so called earth?" his tone was skeptical.

"Not so called. It is called Earth." She crossed her arms, she could tell she wasn't going to get along with him, hopefully it wouldn't pose much of a problem.

"What proof do you have?" asked a blue skinned woman with two tails coming out of her hair.

"None on us except a lot of our history." This time Alec answered, he felt as if he was being judged and he didn't like it, it felt like he was backed into a corner which meant he wasn't going to be very nice. Oh well.

"Do tell us." Spoke another.

Max blinked before glancing at Alec, silently asking him if he wanted to, he gave a miniscule nod before looking around at each of the 'masters' and sighing, "This'll take a while alright?" At their nod he dove right in, giving them the cliff notes version of everything and up until the time he would've been born he became vague saying he didn't remember much of those times.

"And then in the year 2009 a terrorist group set off an electromagnetic pulse weapon in the atmosphere over the U.S. which basically means that everything electrical was fried and stopped working. Cars stopped, planes dropped, millions died and we became another third world country where Anarchy and corruption ruled. Think of it as if someone just suddenly shut down the power on this…planet. And I mean everything, no flying cars nor ships. Everything fried, even the ones barely arriving." This time Max stepped in finishing for him, "And ever since then everyone has been trying to survive, make a living and not die."

They stared, processing what had just been told to them. They both stared them down, almost daring them to call them out as liars. They tensed as they felt something was going to happen, though they didn't know what.

"That's very descriptive." Said one.

Max bit back a retort, '_No shit Sherlock. It's cause its all real!_'

"So what's gonna happen?" asked Alec as he glanced around at the council.

"We must discuss this, but first what are you?"

"Huh?" asked Max, playing dumb.

A hologram appeared in the middle of the room showing a DNA strand, "This shows tampering with. Along with the other." Another appeared.

"It's how we all are." Came Alec's smooth reply.

"Lies." Windu said leaning forward staring him down, "And yours," he glanced at Max, "Shows that there's a fatal virus encoded in your DNA, we should all be dead upon contact of you. Yet it's contained."

Max stared not knowing what to do, it was all going to go downhill. She knew it was, there was no way they would take 'I dunno' for an answer, specially this Windu guy. He was too sharp, too untrustworthy. And he would call them out if they lied.

"Look, Max got infected with a virus a while back, and it's designed to only react to the certain person it's coded for, because they thought she knew the person they were after intimately. Turned out she didn't it. It doesn't hurt her or anyone else. We know this because she was hurt and rushed to the hospital where they quarantined her for quite some time. But it was eventually cleared up and she was released to go on her way."

Max stared, she couldn't believe he'd just told them all that! But then she thought about and it _did_ make sense to tell them what happened, sure it wasn't the whole truth but it was most of it. And it did seem like they could tell when you were lying, so Alec had spilled most of the truth making up the rest of it just enough to make it believable so they wouldn't be able to tell. She hoped.

"That does make sense…" said one that was a hologram.

"So this tampering of the strands is commonplace there?"

They nodded, keeping their mouths shut.

"Alright, now we move on to what we all wish to know…"

'_Oh brother, these people sure know how drag on things._' Max sighed.

"You have force abilities of a great magnitude, so says Obi-Wan and his padawan." Came Windu's reply. Heh, he had been silent for quite some time now.

"Test you, we will." And there went the imp. He'd been quiet too.

"How?" asked Max, anxious to find out how.

"Like this…" came Anakin's voice as he took out a long staff.

"The best way to see your abilities and whether you draw on the Force is through combat, seeing as the times it has been drawn out were during attacks, when you were highly stressed."

"To the training room, we go." The imp stood walking towards the door using a cane.

"Max will fight Anakin and then Alec will have his turn." Obi-Wan walked out following the Jedi masters.

"Oh you've got to be shitting me!" came Max response as she stared at Anakin, who hadn't moved, "I don't wanna kick his ass, I don't wanna hurt him!" she turned to Alec as she held her hand out to Anakin in a pointing manner.

"Well…" he said as he turned to her, "If you use the same tactics you use against me this'll be easy." He said almost grudgingly. Ouch, he still felt about the cage fight.

"You won't hurt me, I've had training since I was a child." He said before walking out, leaving her and Alec alone.

"Yea I bet I could still kick their ass, training as a child my ass." She grumbled as she followed suit. Though that made her wonder, had he really? If so, was he allowed any luxuries? Or was he confined to the 'Jedi' way? "Come on Alec, time to go show them what damage we can do." She murmured.

He nodded following her, whatever was going to happen would change how it would be with them. Regardless if they win or lose, the Council will ultimately decide what would happen to them. Now he just hoped all the questions would stop and that they would buy what he had said, and maybe they might be able to get out of this without exposing too much.

* * *

So how was it? I hope it wasn't too bad. =/

So I've finally came decided on a pairing, though whether or not it happens is another thing. XD Can ya guess who and who?

Eh, I was gonna say some more things but I've forgotten what since I was re-reading this...

Well then, I will update asap. As soon as I'm done with the 8th chapter so I can stay ahead a chapter at least. I hope you enjoyed it. I won't update any other stories cause its 12:45 am and I've got work at 10:30 am...Bad me, I should rest. But I decided I wanted to update.

Reviews are totally welcomed, they make me feel all nice and bubbly inside, and make updates happen faster. So yea, review please! XD


	7. Lets do this bitch

"Come on baby boy, got anything better than that?" Max taunted as she twirled the staff like it were a toy. Anakin seemed to glare as he flipped up readying himself to strike, "Oooh! I think I made him angry." She couldn't help but grin a bit.

"Enough."

She frowned a bit turning to where Windu was, "Why stop my fun baldy?" There was a collective gasp from around the room as she blinked, had she just said that out loud? Whoops.

He seemed annoyed as he stood, "I will take you. And we will use training sabers." He tossed down a small pole and she caught it, pushing the button as a blue glowing light protruded out, "The worst injuries you may acquire are small burns and bruises, an occasional cut or two."

She nodded getting a feel for it, it was better than a gun, yea a girl could get used to this. She looked to see Windu jump down and land without injury from where he and the others had been watching, not bad for an older man. She locked eyes with Alec who barely nodded holding up the saber he had been given, guess they really were both to be tested.

"The winner will be decided by master Yoda. He will end the match when he feels it's time." She replied with a nod.

"Begin."

She went at him immediately, making sure she didn't blur. In her previous fight with Anakin she showed nothing that could make them think she was different, more like she had been trained very well. Or expertly.

He immediately blocked her blow as she pushed hard on it before twirling around behind him to attack. Blocked again. She cursed, of all the people here, or things, the one person she didn't want to lose to was him. He flipped over her and came from behind but she barely managed to duck down and elbowed him. He fumbled back before regaining his balance but she was already at his side, blitzing. He concentrated harder, blocking trying to get a hit in. Max let out a low hiss as his blade grazed her arm. She flipped backwards, staring at the hole in her only clothes and glared.

She didn't know when she'd go home but one thing was for sure, she wasn't going to wear anything they had on, so she wasn't about to have her current clothes turned into Swiss cheese.

She faked right going left, he went left as she went right instead. Point for her. She jumped back, he followed, as a jolt went through her body. She stared, eyes wide. Her saber grew unsteady as it shook, her whole following suit. She was barely blocking now. Windu, was getting the upper hand and was about to strike again when all of a sudden Alec was beside her, "Enough!" he blocked with his saber.

Max began to shake more and more as she slumped to the floor, Alec beside her, "Maxie come on, it's ok." He cooed her, holding her.

"What's going on?" Windu was at their side.

"Max has this defection and her brain doesn't produce enough serotonin." He said as he reached into his jacket's inner pocket and pulled out a white container, "Here Max…" he opened it and was about to pour some pills into her mouth when it flew away. He was shoved hard as well as Windu.

Alec blinked as realization hit, often those who escaped and suffered from these attacks would remember Manticore, what it did to them. But another attack? She'd just had one…Oh wait, no she hadn't. She'd had a panic attack, something completely different. He sighed, he had to get to her, and fast. If it went on too long she could die.

"Max stop it! Control it!" he yelled as he tried to fight his way to her, but the invisible force held him firmly, almost crushing him, "Max come on!" He struggled even more until he couldn't take it anymore, he began to blur up. Since she was only holding back those that were there with her and not those above, he would get to her from above.

The masters along with Obi-Wan and Anakin watched in suspense as the scene below unfolded. Clearly the girl had power. And the boy had moved far too quickly to be without force assistance. At the moment it appeared as if she was shaking and she had Master Windu and the boy against the wall. Her force abilities came in small, relatively speaking, bursts. She would have to be trained, at least in the way of the force. Obi-Wan was right, she posed a danger to herself and those around her.

They watched as Alec tried to talk some sense into her, to get her to stop and control it. It was odd to see the force like that. So odd to have someone have it like that. It was like she wasn't even there; her mind was someplace far away, seeing other things. Those who could sense what she felt, felt pain and suffering. She was hurting, she had for a while.

Alec jumped up beside Anakin, "Get me those pills." He pointed and Anakin nodded dumbfounded before raising his hand. The pills zoomed into his hand and he handed them to Alec. He nodded before looking at the area. Max was huddled in the center shaking, holding her head. He would have to be quick and precise. He backed away a little and jumped…

Anakin didn't know what was going on, one moment they're having a light spar another Alec is down there and Max suddenly starts shaking then the force radiates off her… Next thing he knew Alec was beside him ordering him around then he's gone. Anakin couldn't help but stare a bit open mouth at Max, she had no control and he had never witnessed anything like this ever happen, not once. And for it to happen to Master Windu…A part of him was pleased, for of all the masters he was his least favored. But another was worried, just what exactly had they gotten themselves into by bringing them to the temple? He imagined those most in tune with the Force could sense this disturbance. He'd never felt such raw power, especially from a figure that was not of the dark side. This worried him, and by the look on his master's face, it worried him as well.

Obi-Wan was staring below and though he stared what had happened earlier continued to be repeated in his mind, almost like a holo-disk were replaying. He couldn't help but analyze what had happened and been said. He blinked thinking, serotonin…He'd have to look it up. But if this happened every time then there would be trouble.

_Max couldn't get the pounding out of her head, the stomping of boots as they marched down the hallways. It was maddening, she couldn't get it to stop, she wanted it to stop. She was under water now and she couldn't breathe. She should be able too, but she couldn't. Her lungs were going to burst…No! She had to hold on! To continue! She looked up only to see Lydecker looking straight at her. She stared before turning to look at her siblings. She saw one start to try to swim up, but her feet were tied down. She struggled even more, her hands at her mouth, as if that would help. Then they were clawing at her chains. Max tried to tell her to stop, to relax. But she couldn't. She would fail as well if she did. Her body began to limp and she looked away. She couldn't watch her die. Her air was running out, she gasped for air and water rushed in then…nothing._

Alec held Max limp body in his arms, he'd managed to get the pills down her throat before knocking her out a little afterward. He sighed staring at her sleeping face, it appeared to be troubled, probably from all the burden that had been shove onto her. He felt their stares and so he glanced up. They openly stared, questions written on their faces. He would be left alone to explain everything that he knew. He looked down at Max, but he would stall. He wouldn't say anything without her approval. He wouldn't risk giving her something else to worry about.

He stood, taking her into his arms, her face on his chest, "So how about someplace for her to rest?"

"We should take her to the medic bay." Came a reply.

He shook his head, "She's got her pills. She'll be fine. Now she just needs to rest. Now… Can we get a move on?"

They summoned a young boy, clearly a teen with a braid similar to Anakin's, to show him the way. They had to discuss what had happened and could not show him themselves. Anakin and Obi-Wan had to go as well, something about making a written report…He didn't really care. He just wanted to get her someplace safe.

The boy took him to a room and showed him how to open the door and asked if he needed anything, at his response, which was negative, he left. He laid her down in what appeared to be a couch. Then he went through the place, figuring the layout quickly and which room was what. He set Max in the only bedroom, making sure she looked comfortable. Then he went out and began to study everything in the apartment, no matter how small or what it was used for. Some things were similar to Earth and so he had a general idea what they were used for, making it faster.

There was a beep and he blinked looking at the door, where it had come from. He stared as it beeped again. He went there and there was a blinking light. He pushed it and it opened to reveal the boy again, he bowed, "The Council wishes to meet with you."

He stared, Max had been asleep going on two hours…She would wake up soon, he didn't want her to wake up in a foreign environment and panic. "Tell them I'm not moving till Max is awake."

"But-"

"No. Now go."

The boy bowed and left. Shortly after there was another beeping noise coming from a screen. He figured it was some kind of communication device and pressed the button. The Council appeared on the screen.

"You refuse to meet us?"

"Not really, just not without Max."

"Sleeping still, she is?"

"Yes. She'll wake up soon, I say within the hour. Then we will go meet you."

"Very well. But we want answers, and we want them soon. We won't take anything less than the truth."

He tensed, "Quite frankly it really doesn't concern you. All we want is to go back home and that's it. If you can't do that point us in the right direction and we'll do it ourselves."

He hated their holier than thou attitude. Like everything was their business, which it really wasn't. He couldn't help but want to rebel against them.

The Council on the other hand was shocked, they had never been refused an answer, not once. They were not used to being spoken this way and so weren't ready with a response.

"Train you shall."

Everyone blinked and stared at the little green imp with open shock. He had gone ahead of them and decided on his own. They knew they would eventually agree but regardless…It was not right.

"Who?"

"Both."

"I'll discuss it with Max."

"Control, she shall learn. Soon, she must. Terrible danger she is."

Alec looked away, he was right. If she went back home and this happened, who knows what would happen. What could happen...He had to agree… "Fine, but it's gotta be on our terms."

"Very well. Speak of this, we will later."

"Yeah ok. Sounds good to me."

"Very well."

The image went out.

He stared at the blank screen for a moment before straightening himself, "Get all that?"

He glanced back at Max, who was standing in the doorway, staring.

"Yeah, majority of it." She stared at him, "What are we going to say…?"

He went to her and placed his hand on her shoulder, "I don't know Maxie, I don't know. But whatever happens, we don't have to explain ourselves to them."

She nodded a bit absentminded before turning to him with a new vigor in her eyes, "Well then, let's do this bitch."


	8. And it doesn’t even need batteries

Buahaha! Finals are now officially over! Time to celebrate! XD

Anyways, its here and I am working on the next one so yeah! Glad people still like this story and are interested. 'Tis very humbling. Well I should be updating again some time in January when school starts again but I should be able to get more out 'cause I will only have to focus on work during Christmas break. So maybe this is considered a Christmas present?

This is more of a filler though, just something to get things moving on. Sorry 'bout that.

Reviews:

throwerpro: I'm so glad you are still here. Hope you enjoy this one.

GLCW2: Why thank you, I'm glad you enjoy it. As for what is to come, not even I know that. Heh.

* * *

Max was seated out on top of the Jedi temple, her eyes focused on the surrounding buildings and the traffic. Even after two months she could not get used to this sight. She had thought for the first few days that she would eventually wake up from this dream, that she would see Original Cindy at her side telling her to get her lazy ass up and get to work or Normal would have her ass, that everything had been a dream, up until blowing up Manticore and setting the others free. All a dream. That she really wasn't stuck in some sort sci-fi movie that passed for her life. That she could have an ounce of what she had once considered as normal, regular and ordinary.

She sighed, it would never happen. Things would never be the same, could never go back to being the same. Even if she and Alec somehow managed to get back, with her new 'ability' things would go even more weird. She pulled her legs up close to her chest, her arms wrapping around them. Now what she needed right now was something every day and average. But here in this strange universe, there truly was no such thing as ordinary, at least to her there wasn't.

She bit her bottom lip as her mind wandered back to her and Alec's meeting with the Jedi Council. It had been a very somber experience…

She and Alec had entered and had done nothing more than stare at them. They had kept their eyes on them both. There had been a lot of arguing afterwards, what they wanted to know was more than what the two of them had been willing to give. Baldy had gotten angry, called them a few choice words, most which they didn't understand. But in the end the little green imp had agreed with them despite the others obvious distaste. Her respect for him had actually gone up a notch or two. Of course they ended up giving _**some**_ basics.

Nothing big of course, they just knew they were in the military and those in their division were like them. They silently agreed to let out the part where they were bred to be soldiers, to follow orders and do as they were told, which meant no barcode to show them as slaves to Manticore. They didn't mention White and his freaky cult. Or how Max had these freaky symbols on her body that randomly seem to appear. Or that Max was the 'one' as some people put, for what they still have yet to figure out, they just knew it involved major ass kicking, and she was wanted Dead or Alive, though preferably dead.

Max rolled her eyes, the 'one'? Pff, please. When had she gotten her chance at a blue or red pill? Never. She blinked, "Man that really bums." She sighed as she tossed her hair away from her face and looked down and what she was wearing. She couldn't help but twitch. They had told her if she and Alec would be staying then they should blend in. She had protested at first but had given in, in the end. It had been a sad, sad day for her. Of course she still has her clothes kept away, as did Alec.

Alec…

She sighed; he had been great to her since this ordeal started here. She was glad that out of all the X5's, he was the one she was stuck with. So far he had calmed her when not so many could have or would have. Despite his past ways she was actually attached to the bastard. Who would have thought it? She despised his guts in the beginning but not so much now. She went from: wanting to hurt him, to tolerating him, to being an acquaintance to finally a friend. Which was odd, she never thought she'd think of him as one of her friends, especially a close one. And she did.

In all reality they only had each other now; they were what was left of their insane slice of reality. And, if they wanted to get home they would most definitely have to stick close together, or else face having to stay stranded in this galaxy. Max flinched a bit at that thought, the idea of never seeing her home, no matter how fucked up it was, hurt her and scared her beyond belief. If only she didn't have this stupid destiny and power, she wouldn't have been captured. She'd still be home stressing over Terminal City, with Original Cindy and….Logan.

She shook a bit, she couldn't think of him, not just yet. If she did she didn't know what she would do, which could be disastrous. She closed her eyes tight, willing any and all thoughts of him away, far away where she could never find him, not quite anyway. Soon she was once again calm and she sighed peacefully. She could think again. She stood silently, her eyes capturing every detail of the city as she solemnly stared.

There was a beep coming from her satchel that interrupted her silence and she silently scowled a bit before taking it out, "Max."

"Hey Max, ol' Kenny says its time for training. So uh, I'm here. And you're not. Do you see the problem?"

She rolled her eyes, "Well seeing as I'm not there, I can't possible see the problem now can I?"

She heard him snicker a bit, "No but you should be able to picture it. Now anyways, he's getting antsy again. So hurry your ass down here your oh so highness."

"Yeah yeah, I'm going, ETA five minutes. Max out." She twitched a bit but quickly jumped down until she was inside the building. Five minutes later she walked into a training room where Alec was doing some warm up sparring with Anakin. She smirked a bit when she caught sight of him, ever since she nearly, well basically, whooped his ass he had been extremely reproachful. She didn't blame him really, but then again, she was made a killing machine. And she had access to emotions and crap. Translation? Na na na naaaaa naaa. She really didn't think much of their rules, and she openly rejected and criticized them. A lot.

"Oh well not bad. Four minutes 26 seconds. Almost thought you'd be late." Alec was making his way to her, "Anakin owes me lunch."

She crossed her arms in her 'I'm a badass deal with it' pose, whatever that was, "Pff, please. Like I would ever give the wrong time? Anyways what's the big dealio with you always trying to make the kid gamble?"

"Hey well the chicks here are all freaking nuns, well basically, so I can't fuck any girl here…I'm not trusting some whore out there." He motioned to the city with his arms, "So the best thing is gambling, and that's almost as hard to come by here as sex."

She smirked a bit as she glanced at the other two men, who had shocked looks on their faces, "Oh Alec..." she motioned past him, "Looks like they're a tad bit shocked at your potty mouth. I think they're going to give you a time out." Inside she was laughing; she had a general idea of what he would say, so she was utterly glad he went ahead and well, said it. And the look on his face was priceless!

"Alec, I think perhaps you should not say those things. You are not a child ruled by hormones and old enough to act accordingly. You are a mature adult, please act that way. Most do not take kindly to what you have said. Do not repeat it, or I shall be forced into action."

Max couldn't hold it in anymore, she burst out laughing as Alec sent her a look, he was probably cursing her name for making Obi-Wan reprimand him. She smirked a bit before turning to Obi-Wan, "Let's do this bitch." And so it began with sparring and then eventually meditation. She won't complain; this training was loads better than what she and Alec had gone through and so it was a mere breeze. Both were very adept with weapons and the fact that they had easily adjusted to a lightsaber, more so Max, made it easier.

She loved the weapon, it was deadly yet elegant, and the fact it wasn't a gun made it a million times better. She couldn't wait till she could get her own, though according to Obi-Wan it might not happen since only a Jedi could wield a lightsaber. Oh well. She supposed she could do what she always did best back home and just steal one, but that would be a bit rude since the Jedi were the ones helping them…On the other hand she could just borrow one and return it at a later date. Yeah, that'll do just fine… _'I think.'_

"You have that look on your face again." Alec smirked as he easily recognized the look was one that read, 'I'm so innocently going to be up to something.' Yeah, normally one she got when she was going to go to her "night job" she had back on Earth. 'Oh I wonder what she's going to steal.'

She grinned, "Oh." She said innocently, "What ever do you mean dear Alec?" She had a sweet tone but he knew better. He joined her as they both leaned against the wall watching the other spar, "I mean it's not like I'm up to something." She was smirking.

He rolled his as he watched her; he knew some kind of plan was forming in her mind, which would explain the contemplating look she had. "You know, it would help if you didn't look like you were up to no good." She snorted lightly, "No, I'm serious! You look like you want something and nothing is going to stop you."

"Well…I kinda want a lightsaber."

He blinked, she already had one…Oh. She wanted one to call her own. "I see. So are you planning on getting one the right way or picking up a misplaced one?"

She frowned, she still wasn't sure. She didn't want to take someone's that would just be mean and rude. She realized these things were important to the Jedi so she wouldn't steal one that had an owner; which greatly limited her options short of making her own. But she didn't know how, and most wouldn't tell her.

"Ask Anakin if he will show you how. I'm pretty sure he won't mind."

She doubted it; she felt he was put down by her easy win of him. But he was right; she should ask him as it would be the fastest and easiest way to get one. She frowned a bit before sighed. "Alright. But distract Kenny dearest would ya? He'd bust a gut or something if he heard I wanted to make one." At Alec's nod she headed to Anakin as he was off to the side working on some solo exercises. Alec on the other hand, went straight to Obi-Wan and began to speak to him.

"Yo Anakin." Said Max as she leaned against the wall watching him.

He ignored her for a bit before finally sighing, "Yes Max?"

"Well…I have a favor to ask of you. It's mechanical related and so…Yeah. I need to learn how to build something. If you're up to it, that is." She had laced the last part with a bit of a challenge.

"Depends, what is it? I am busy with missions and such I may not have the time. I'm sure I could do whatever you need though."

Max smiled a bit, "Well ya see, I don't like guns, er, blasters. I'm more of a hand on hand kinda girl and so…Well there is this weapon I have had my eye on for a while."

Anakin paused a bit as he contemplated her words. If she needed his help to build it…He had a feeling what it was, and Obi-Wan would kill him if he did it. A small grin formed, "Would that happen to be a lightsaber? A weapon only a Jedi or padawan can use? One that I remember you being told was not going to happen?"

Max just grinned sheepishly, "Yeah. I mean, I totally understand if you're a bit scared of getting in trouble and don't want to do it, but I was just wondering if you wanted to help."

Anakin sighed as he shook his head, "You know, I should say no." Max face fell at this but he continued, "But…I will do it…For a cost." He smirked a bit as he crossed his arms.

"Which is?"

"I wanna learn some of the moves you and Alec use. They are…different."

Her brow raised high into her head, "You wanna learn how to fight? That's your price?" At his nod she bit her lip. It would be a good trade off… "Deal."

His grin widened as they shook hands, "Alright then. And I might even throw in some free saber lessons. Just don't, uh, tell Obi-Wan ok? He'll have my braid."

"Why would I have your braid Anakin?"

Anakin froze as his master came into view, "No reason Master. Just letting Max know of what could happen if I ever went out of line." His face was serious and if Max didn't know any better, she would have believed him.

"Really?" His arms were crossed as he gazed at his padawan who nodded, knowing better than to think he wasn't up to something, but without anything to go on he let it drop. "Well come along now. We have some more exercises to go over again and meditation." With that Obi-Wan walked to the other side, "Max and Alec, you two will be doing force exercises while Anakin does some melee attacks with me."

Anakin smirked at Max's groan, "Oh, make sure you get a focus crystal. Make sure you get one in the color you want. Green and Blue are standard but Master Windu does have purple…" He whispered to her as he took hold of his saber going towards Obi-Wan. "I'll be at your place in about four standard hours." And with that he was gone, sparring with Obi-Wan.

"Gonna get a new toy?"

Max smacked Alec, "You and your stupid double meanings. Think I didn't get it?"

He rolled his eyes, "Well this should be interesting. Max is getting a new toy."

Max grinned a bit as she sat down getting ready to meditate not bothered by his choice of wording, "Yes, it should."

"And it doesn't even need batteries."

* * *

Max lightsaber color anyone? I was thinking a dark blue or silver. So…Yuppers.


	9. You can let go of me now

Sorry it took so long for an update! I am throwing myself everywhere; five classes in a row on Mondays and Wednesdays, then work and a rather hectic social life to the point where I just wanna quit... -.- Yeah, 'tis sucks. But here it is! An update! ZOMG!

Warning: 'Tis be a filler cause ya know, I have just had very little time to myself, and when I have, my muse decided to be a witch and teleport away. So this is also very short.

Reviews:

**Boba Princess: **That's what I was thinking! Cause ya know, they already think she's a menace or something. =)

**Skurosagi: **Hehe, it seemed like something Alec would so say. And I like me some double meanings too.

**Terelex: **Why thank you, I love this idea too! (Lets spread the word so we may get more crossovers!)

Now since only two people gave suggestions, and they were both colors I liked and wanted, I went with one of them. We get to see her color today. Yay! Now onward!

* * *

"Is he coming yet? I thought he said he'd be here at this time." Alec paced the apartment building back and forth as they waited for Anakin. "You think the kid would be on time."

Max rolled her eyes at his whining as she played with the crystals in her hand. She had two different ones, just in case she couldn't have one she had a back up. "Chill, he'll be here; probably got stuck with Obi-Wan or something." At that very moment she heard a ring come from the door, "Told ya."

Alec grumbled as he opened the door, "Hey squirt. We were beginning to think you got lost."

He rolled his eyes, "Not at all. My master held me longer than expected." He set what appeared to be a toolbox on the table, "And I had to stop to get supplies."

"Great. SO…"

"Lets get started Max. This might take a while, depending on your pace. Ow! What was that for?"

Max crossed her arms giving him a look.

"Ahaha! Are you trying to get her in one of her, 'anything you can do, I can do better' moods?" Alec smirked as he dodged a smack from her, "Ha. Missed me." A moment later he yelped as something small and hard connected with his head before landing on the ground. He gave her a look as he bent to pick up a bright red crystal, "That hurt you know."

"Good." Max turned to Anakin as he cleared his throat and stared at the crystal, "What?"

"You are planning on having a red lightsaber?" he asked suddenly.

"Yes. I like red, looks good on me." She gave him a look that just dared him to contradict her.

"Well, obviously you haven't noticed or been paying attention. Jedi do not use red. It is a Sith color, one that befalls only one who is one with the dark side of the force."

"Yeah well I'm technically not a Jedi so I figured maybe I could give it shot. I mean, what is everyone going to do? Burn me at the stake just 'cause I happen to want a red one? I mean, that would be worse persecution than the witch hunts." Anakin appeared confused at that, "Never mind; so no on the red?" At his nod she pouted, "Really?" At his other nod she sighed, "Fine." Grumbling she took out a dark looking stone, "How about this? Your blue was never my kind of blue." She quickly handed it to him.

He felt it as he studied it for a moment before nodding, "It is acceptable. Now lets get started. This will take a while and I wish to get it done as soon as possible." At her nod he began to explain the different mechanics used to create a saber as well as why things went the way they did and how they affected the weapon. Max honestly believed it would have been extremely more difficult than it was. She was relieved when she realized with some more practice she could make one on her own as well as care for hers on her own without much assistance from Anakin. She noticed Alec never left the room and did not necessarily hover, but he was never far away. She had a feeling he was watching them and was trying to learn as well.

"I should be heading out. My Master will begin to wonder were I have gone."

"Yeah I guess you're right. I'm a bit tired of all this building and learning. Though it isn't as complicated as I would've expected."

"Yes well I've been using terms that even a Gungan would be able to excel." He smirked remembering Jar-Jar Binks. "Perhaps that has something to do with it?" He smiled innocently, which earned him a smack, "Heh, I'll see you later. Night you two. Try not to mess with it till I come back. Don't break it." With a final wave he left.

"Alone at-"

SMACK.

"OW! What was that for?!"

"For what ever you were about to say."

He growled a bit before rolling his eyes, "Come on now. I think someone might actually need some rest." She gave him a look but did nothing, "Well come on now." He placed an arm around her as he leads her into her room. "That way you'll stop being cranky. If that's even possible that is."

She chuckled a bit, "I think so. Now take your arm off me before I break it off." It was off faster than she could say 'X5.' She smirked, "Ah scared?"

"No not at all. Just remembered you never were one to play fair."

"Damn straight."

Alec headed into his room a bit quickly, "Well glad to know your new toy is at least coming along. You even have it in a shape you enjoy already." He heard something hit the door hard and was suddenly glad he had got into his room before opening his mouth, "Night Max."

* * *

(a few months earlier)

"Something happened. They're both missing and Max wouldn't leave without telling someone. Something happened."

"She probably just bolted. Didn't want to deal with us."

"No! She would never do that. OC knows her boo, she would never do that."

"But after everything…"

"Everything?"

"Nothing."

"Boy you tell me what's going on before Original Cindy lays the smack down on your ass, X5 or not."

"Well…There's been talk about a mutiny. It's been pretty obvious it was going to happen sooner or later. Not a lot of people believed she was right for the job."

"So lemme get this straight: The one who freed your assess and went through hell to make sure you were all ok, the one that busted her ass these last couple of months trying to feed and care for you, who has been stressing her pretty little head to figure out how to make ends meet, the one that would die for you all bitches, is the one you feel is not right for the job? Damn, that's cold."

"…W-well."

"No, there is no excuse. She has bailed everyone here at least once. She prevented a lot of shit from going down, shit some of you don't even know about. And this is how you repay her? Shit that is beyond fucked up. OC is disgusted with you all. I thought that place had at least taught you loyalty in your friends, er, comrades. And trust to them."

"Who are you to judge us?"

"You're just a human! Why are you even here?"

"So who is the prejudice bitch now?"

"…"

"Exactly. Now you better find Max quick. Alec disappearing too is probably not a coincidence. That freaky cult probably has something to do with it. Well don't just stand there. Move!"

* * *

"It seems ready. Turn it on."

Breath held, she pressed the red button and a beam as dark as night shot out. It hummed a bit as she held onto her weapon; it felt so right in her hands. She gave it a few swings as she quickly got the feel for it. She loved it, it was absolutely perfect. The way it fit in her hand, it was hers.

"Max?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you having fun with it already?"

…

"Ow!"

"Its done. Now all you have to worry about is everyone realizing you have one."

"I know. If they ask I was in the library and read up on it." She stared at the dark light, "Thanks Anakin." She turned to him with a bright smile, "Really. I don't think I could've done it without you." He smirked, "Well at least this soon anyway."

He frowned a bit before rolling his eyes and grinning, "So you will be teaching me some of your moves right?"

"Of course. We made a deal. When do you want to start?"

"Well we shouldn't be going on any missions too soon but why chance it? How about tomorrow an hour after we finish with Obi-Wan?"

"Sure. If you want we can even start today."

"No, I want to teach you the basics first. I can't have you cutting yourself or someone else in two now can I?"

She chuckled at that, "No I suppose not. Alright. So we alternate then. Today you teach me, tomorrow I teach you. And we abide by the others rules. Deal?"

"Deal."

"Good. So let me know when and I'll meet you."

"Alright. Well I'll see you in a few hours. I'll let you know the time. See ya."

"Later Anakin."

Max turned to Alec, "So think you can build your own?"

He shrugged, "Maybe. But I don't know…It's not really my kind of weapon as it seems yours. I mean; your eyes literally lit up when you first turned it on. No I think I might just stick with a good old gun, er, blaster."

"I guess." She sighed, "I just wish I didn't have to keep it a secret for now. But I should wait and tell Obi-Wan first rather than just have it on me out in the open and be like, 'Hey I got one and what?' Then he can tell the council. Cause I ain't doing it."

"Heh, rather take on Lydecker than them?"

She snorted, "I rather take on White and his crazy cult than them. At least the cult has its twisted rules and twisted values. But they at least kinda know they are twisted." She glanced at the door Anakin had left through, "Its not right…I read they take kids as young as toddlers. Train them away from their family with little to no contact…"

"Max."

"I know. But I can't help but compare them. And those rules are so stupid."

"I know. But we are outsiders in this world, what we believe is wrong is not with them."

"I know…"

He hugged her, "We can't change it. Besides, as soon as we figure out how, we'll be returning to earth. So there is no point getting all worked up over this. Let it go."

She closed her eyes breathing until all her frustration left her. "Thanks."

"No problem. I know how you feel."

"Hn…Hey Alec?"

"Yeah?"

"You can let go of me now."

"Right. Sorry."

"Its ok. Anyway, what do you think has been going on back home?"

"They probably realize we're missing."

"Think Original Cindy has laid the smack down yet?"

"She probably has or has threatened to."

"Haha, that's just like her too."

* * *

OK, that's it. Was gonna add a bit more but I figured it would feel funky to end it there so yeah. It'll be saved for the next chapter, maybe. =/ I know the scene from OC fit in weird, but this is kinda a filler. And well...idk. Hope the lightsaber color was ok, I actually like it.

Well, hope ya enjoyed it. Reviews would be nice, they'd cheer up my lousy days suffering from life. Well, bye people.


	10. like pedophile, or something equally bad

Because I procrastinated on my schoolwork, I now have another chapter. Small warning though, I just wrote this out of nowhere. What does that mean you ask? That means I wasn't feeling very well emotionally and that may have influenced how the final product came out. May have many typos that spell check did not catch, but I haven't read through it completely. This is me writing it once without really going through it. Yay? =/ Bright side is a bit of a longer chapter. So yay on that.

**Throwerpro: Thanks a bunch. =)**

**Now onward!**

* * *

_Max was running, she was being hunted, hunted by someone, no something that knew her well. She gasped as she came around a turn, halting as she saw the door shut tight. Her hand flew to the key pad on the side, her fingers punching in a code she never knew before then. She did not stop to think as to how she knew as she was frantic. _

'_Oh poor little Max is scared…' A cold voice cooed from behind._

_She gasped whirling around only to be met with emptiness. Her hand trembled as a sense of dread filled her core. She gripped her saber igniting as she turned back to the pad, her fingers finishing the code. The door swooshed open and she barely managed to block the red saber from cleaving her in two. Her eyes widened in shocked as she looked into…_

"Max! Wake up!" Alec shook her awake; he had first heard her thrashing about when he had gotten up to get a drink of water. Once he had entered the room, its contents had been floating around violently. He was a little glad though that her saber wasn't floating about activated though. He shook her once more, "Max it's only a dream!" He sighed in relief as the storm in the room began to lessen, his eyes following the saber as it was the last thing to drop to the floor, "Max?"

Her eyes fluttered open and she groaned as she adjusted to the light, "What the?" She sat up holding her head, it felt as if someone had taken a bat to her head, "What happened?" She looked up at Alec, confused at seeing him there. "Why are you in here?"

"You were having some sort of nightmare I think, came in and all this crap was floating. You were too, kinda. It was weird." He helped her sit up, "Looks like you're ok now."

"Yeah, dunno what I was dreaming though. I think I was scared though, like worse than anything I've ever been." She frowned trying to remember the details, "I…I think I was being hunted."

Alec stared down at her, worry filling his very core. It could just be a dream, but he had read the Jedi archives, some people could have visions of the future. He prayed that was not the case with her and that it was just a normal nightmare of some sorts from all the training and stress they had been under. By the looks of it, Max seemed to have realized the same thing as him. "Max don't even think about it. It was just a nightmare. Don't look too deeply into it." She just looked at him not saying anything, "We aren't sure ok? Anyways, if anything ask Obi-Wan, I'm sure he wouldn't mind hearing about it and giving you some advice. It'll be ok."

She just nodded a bit, looking out her window as speeders raced on by, "Alec…" Her eyes glazed a bit, "It's been four months and we aren't closer to getting back home than the Council is to rethinking their Code. Why do I get the feeling we won't ever see them again?" She felt his arms around her as she closed her eyes, she missed everyone. All she wanted was to go home, to crawl into bed and wake up with everything back to normal, actually she'd settle for being in charge of Terminal City, heck maybe even being back at Manticore. Why? Because if she was in Manticore she'd be back on earth, which means she could escape and return to her life. She hated this.

"Max, we can't control what happened. All we can do is try to learn as much as we can about this world and hope that we find a way back to Earth. If push comes to shove, we can leave this planet and travel on our own to see what we can find. But we need to learn as much as possible. Maybe we will go home, maybe not. Who knows? The point is we can look after each other." He saw her about to interrupt him and he held his hand up to pause her, having a feeling about what she was about to say, "Yes, we might never see them, but you have to think that they are ok. They can take care of themselves."

She just silently stared at him before nodding, "Alright. Anyway, I better get up and ready. Gotta go train with Anakin. Aren't you doing meditation with Kenny?"

"Yea yea. It's not like I really need it. You're the one that's all 'one with the force' not me. I still see no point in doing it. All I do is sit and do nothing when I could be somewhere else doing something else. I am a busy man after all."

Max chuckled, "You're just antsy you haven't gotten laid." She was up and about getting her clothes as she headed into the bathroom, "Admit it." She heard no response as she turned on the shower. After about twenty minutes she was out in her room getting dressed. The door opened and turned ready to smack Alec since she was still in her undergarments when she paused. The look on his face spoke off… "Oh shit!" He looked horny, like ready to jump her horny. "Alec?" She put her shirt on quickly. "You um, ok?" She went to grab her pants but before she realized it he was on her, trying to kiss her. "Alec! Get a hold of yourself!" She struggled with him as he used his body mass to his advantage and tore at her shirt kissing her neck, "Stop it! Before you do something you'll regret!" He tried to pin her down with his weight as his hand went down to her underwear, his fingers pulling at it but she managed to flip him over. Before he could react she threw a punch, "Goddamnit!" Then she slammed her head onto his, that appeared to stun him for a bit, but that was enough time for her to use the force to open a drawer and have some cuffs fly at her. She cuffed him quickly to the bed before backing away breathing hard, "Sorry. Not really but this is the only way." She stared at him as it appeared his head cleared.

"Max?" He looked at her his eyes widening at her shirt, "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! It just came out of nowhere." His eyes pleaded with her as he realized he was in heat and while that was no excuse, he had not meant what had happened.

Max was calming herself down, or at least trying, she had never really been in a situation like that, at least one where she might not have been able to escape. She stared at him, knowing it really wasn't his fault. She knew what it was like to go into heat, but she never realized how dangerous, or damaging, it could be if the other…participant was unwilling. "It's ok Alec. Um, I won't be letting you go any time soon. So get comfortable." At his nod she grabbed some clothes and quickly exited the room before dressing. She picked up her com link, "Obi-Wan?"

"_Yes Max?_"

"Alec is having some Earth related issues right now and won't be making any lessons for a few days. In fact, he won't be leaving the apartment. I'll be staying too just in case."

"_I see; whatever is the matter with him?_"

"Uh well you see that's kinda hard to explain."

"_Well I will be over to check up on you two in about a standard hour then._"

"No! I mean, that's thoughtful and all but you don't have to. Just use the time and train Anakin more."

She heard a distant, "Hey!" before Obi-Wan answered, "_Alright. See you later then._"

She sighed in relief; that could have been very awkward. She stretched a bit groaning; at least she had not gone into heat as well. Then it would have been very bad. She glanced about shuddering as her mind went back to what had happened earlier, she tried to banish those thoughts but they kept coming back. She hoped that this would not ruin her friendship with Alec, something that had taken a while to build and maintain. Deciding there was nothing better to do than to work on her training Max pulled out her lightsaber setting it to training mode, before working on some small moves. After about two hours she went to her room with a plate full of food. Alec glanced at her, "Hey."

"Hey."

Cue in the awkwardness.

"I just thought you might be hungry. Um, I haven't thought about how you're going to go to the bathroom. I'm thinking just three times a day until you get better."

"Yeah, unless you want me to go all over your bed."

She twitched a bit, "No. Anyways, eat up." She set it up on the side table by him, "I'll come back in a few." With that she headed out.

Max began to work on her force powers, levitating a small ball before adding in more and more items. Soon half the things that could move in the sitting area where floating as she had her eyes closed, meditating. Suddenly her door buzzed, indicating someone was there. That threw her out of concentration and suddenly everything; including herself, fell to the ground. She groaned rubbing her side; she hadn't realized she was floating as well. She grumbled a curse as she got up, quickly going to the door as it buzzed again; she was getting ready to hurt someone. "What?" She stopped, "Oh Hey Kenny. What brings you to my humble abode?"

He cocked a brow, "Came to check up on you. Anakin's idea." At the sound of his name, Anakin came into view smirking.

She groaned, "Well as you can see, all good. Kk thanks bye."

"Now, now. Not going to invite us in?"

She sighed, "Um, it's a bit messy. I was meditating and you guys startled me sooo. Mess all over the place. I'd rather you not see it like this."

"Max, I'm sure we will manage. Now why does it sound like you're trying to hide something?"

Max was inwardly groaning, why could they have not just stayed away. She knew something like going into heat wasn't too bad but she'd rather not have to explain it. "Come in then." She stepped to the side allowing them to enter. She studied their reactions to the mess, "Told ya."

"Where's Alec?"

"He is currently bedbound. And its best not to disturb him."

"What kind of sickness is it? I'm sure if he were taking to the med-bay he could get better."

"No well its just something that happens naturally from where we come from. Nothing that a few days in isolation won't cure."

"So this is common?"

"Yes. I mean, even I will eventually get it. Don't worry about it."

"So what exactly is it?" that had come from Anakin.

When Obi-Wan wasn't looking she shot him a look, "Nothing big. But you guys should really-"

She was stopped by a certain noise coming from her room. Her eyes widened as she realized what was happening. Her two guest's reactions though were fairly comical. Obi-Wan's eyes were just wide, his jaw a bit opened. Anakin on the other hand was a bit red having realized what was going on and the boy was looking down. She couldn't help but laugh a bit, that is until she heard the name Alec had moaned out. At that she went red.

"Bedridden you don't say?"

"Um…Lets give him a minute."

"And how about you use that minute to explain?"

"Um…Well…" _shit. No other choice now._ "Well, as you know we had some tampering in our genetic structure. Well, because of that we have certain…Quirks you can say. Um, Alec is in heat."

At that Anakin began to laugh a bit before he realized she was being serious, in which case, he stopped and stared, and then stared some more.

"You aren't joking." That brilliant statement was made by Obi-Wan.

"No. It's in our genetics. It happens randomly, just like a feline. But um, he's cuffed to the bed so he won't be going out to screw or anything."

"I see. How long before he returns to…normal?"

"In a few days. I really wasn't kidding when I said he was bedbound." She crossed her arms, "And I can't leave here cause if he somehow manages to escape, he would seduce and fuck some poor innocent girl… And since I am stronger than most human girls and don't really need sleep, I'm the perfect bodyguard to make sure he can't escape."

"I see. Well then…It seems you won't be meeting the Council tomorrow then."

"What's going on tomorrow?"

"It seems there are some complications with one of the Senators here and they wanted the four of us there, so we can protect her. Obviously since I am in charge of you two, I have to take you with me. Hopefully, if we have to go off planet he will be well by then."

"Yeah, specially since you just mentioned it was female. Can't have him try anything now can we?"

Max noticed when she mentioned Alec trying something on this Senator, Anakin's whole demeanor changed. His eyes had narrowed slight and his body language screamed bodily harm. Huh, how strange. She knew this was an odd reaction unless of course, the two of them had some kind of history together. Interesting. She filed that into the back of her head as she stretched, "Well you two should get going. I've got to clean up and stuff."

"Yes it seems you have quite the mess here." His tone was teasing, "We will leave you to it then." With that the both of them walked out. As soon as the door shut she let out the breath she was holding. She was glad they hadn't tried to see him, it would have been **very **awkward to explain why Alec was tied to her bed rather than his and that was one conversation she'd rather not have. She would ignore what he had moaned out, after she was the only female in the vicinity so she thought would try to think nothing of it. Wait, no she wouldn't try. She would. Yeah. So with that set, Max began the troublesome duty of cleaning.

* * *

"_Max?"_

"_Yea Alec?"_

"_I was a total jerk while I was in heat." He didn't really apologize literally, but his tone spoke wonders._

"_It's ok. I mean, now I understand why you're always fooling around." She chuckled, "If you don't then come heat time you get desperate."_

"_Why would you think me going for you is desperate?"_

"_Because Alec, you and me? Not gonna happen. Ever." She didn't realize that her words sliced into him deeply, "Sides, we're too different. Opposites. And it just wouldn't work out. Why are we even talking about this?" _

"_No reason."_

"_We should get going or Kenny will have a fit if we are late meeting him and this Senator. I hear they're trying to assassinate her, even blew up a ship. And something about some poisonous bugs as well."_

"_Yeah alright then. Lets get going."_

* * *

"This is Senator Padme Amidala."

"I'm Max and that's Alec, nice to meet you." There was a courtesy bow from them.

"Nice to meet you, Obi-Wan has told me a few things about you two."

"Oh really? Like?"

"You constantly bicker." Though her face was impassive her tone said otherwise.

"Ah well that's not my fault. You see I have a small tolerance for stupidity and well, Alec just likes to set me off." She felt Alec frown at that.

"Now Senator, don't believe her." He held her hand and kissed it gently smiling, "You are such a beauty you know?"

Padme just chuckled pulling away, "Anakin also told me to be wary of you and your flirtations. I believe he said 'if its female he will make a play for attention'."

At this Alec threw Anakin a dirty look, only to find the young Padawan glaring at him. Max, being the super smart bioengineered woman that she was put two and two together to make four. _Interesting, he has feelings for her. And with the Code being what it is…_ She felt a pang of understanding. She knew what it was like to love someone but being unable to be with them. Destiny seemed to be cruel to a lot of people.

"So I hear that Alec will be the one accompanying us to Naboo, is that right Anakin?"

At the sound of his name Anakin stopped giving Alec the dirty look and turned to her, "Yes m'lady. Though I would prefer Max, she is the better fighter after all." Alec scowled at this but said nothing as Anakin continued, "Our transport leaves in a few hours m'lady. Perhaps you should make sure all you need is packed."

Padme nodded, "I will see you later then." With that she entered her room.

Max turned to Obi-Wan, "So Kenny, what exactly am I stuck doing with you?"

"We will be investigating the source from which the poison dart came from in hopes of finding the one after Senator Amidala. Though I rather have you go with Anakin, Master Yoda suggested you came with me."

"Huh, what's the little fur-ball up to I wonder?"

"Max."

"What? I was just asking!"

Obi-Wan sighed, silently asking the force for patience, "Max when will you begin to respect the Council and its Masters?"

"You already know my views on the Council Obi-Wan; I can't respect them for that. I may come to respect certain individuals, but I won't show those who I believe not worthy of it, any respect."

He sighed shaking his head, knowing no matter what he said he could not change her mind. "Very well then, I suppose you both are packed already?" They both nodded indicating to their bags, "Good. That means all we need to do now is wait for the time to arrive." With that they settled down to wait until it was time for them to head to the transport area.

When the time neared they were surprised not only by both Yoda and Windu but by the Chancellor Palpatine. Now when Max first saw him she realized he gave the whole, 'I'm a sweet old man don't pay any attention to me tra-la-la' vibe. However in her book that translated into something like pedophile, or something equally bad. She glanced at Alec who seemed to be a bit on edge as well. She was glad she wasn't the only seeing as everyone was nice. She did make note however, that while the 'Masters' may have been curteous, it appeared forced. _Huh, how interesting. They don't trust him. But then again, given what Obi-Wan told me about his track record, he has too much power. Way too much. _Almost like he had read her thoughts he turned to face her and smiled.

"You must be the lovely Max I've heard so much about. A pleasure to meet you." He kissed her hand and at that very moment she was very glad she wore gloves. Maybe it was her Manticore training, but something was wrong with this man. She sensed Alec tense beside her, almost as if he wanted to attack. "You must be Alec. I've heard quite a bit about you as well."

"Oh really? Whatever they said I'm sure can't be true."

That sent the Chancellor into chuckles, "I see you know your reputation amongst the Jedi."

He shrugged, "Kinda hard to miss it when I was the one that created it…Sir."

Max had to hold herself back from snorting, she knew he was mocking him and by the looks of it, so did everyone else. The man just smiled a bit, "I suppose so. Well then, we should get going. So much to do, so little time." With that said they all climbed into a transport vehicle that would take them to where Anakin, Alec, and Padme would leave. She would admit, she hated the small space, specially since she was so close to him. But what could she do? Soon enough they landed. The Chancellor staid behind after saying his farewell to the Senator before everyone got out. The others continued their walk until Max and Alec were safely behind them that they could speak without being overheard.

"You getting the same vibe?"

She nodded silently, pondering why even some Jedi could not feel it.

"Max, be careful. I don't like this, getting split up."

"I know. But…Just go. Take care of Anakin. Remember those few times we've overheard Obi-Wan talking about the Chancellor?" at his nod she continued, "So make sure nothing happens to him. I'll be fine, I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself."

"I know but still. You watch out for anything out of the ordinary, or too ordinary."

She nodded, "You make sure to take care. Don't go after a pretty face ok?"

"Maxie, I thought you trusted me!"

She snorted, "Trust you as a soldier? Yes. As a man? Hell no."

He glared a bit as she laughed. They reached the others and finally they parted ways. She would admit, she was worried about him and Anakin. Sure they hadn't known Anakin long, but she grew to care for the kid who had so much passion yet lived in a world where such a thing was forbidden.

"So what now?" She and Obi-Wan were now in the Jedi hangar-bay. They were looking for a ship that held two and a space droid.

"Well it seems our ship is being prepped, the Masters have given us our mission." She stood quietly, "What's the matter Max?"

His questioned seemed to snap her out of a daze, "What?"

"I asked what's the matter. You were fine up until we left the Senator's apartment." Max bit her lip pondering whether or not to let him in on her thoughts, "Max, sometimes it is better to speak your thoughts."

"Not when they can possibly be interpreted as treason. And they kinda could depending on how someone warps them."

"Hm?"

She sighed running her fingers through her hair, "I don't trust the Chancellor. He gives me the creeps."

"Why do you say that?"

"There is just something about his whole demeanor that sets my alarms ringing. And Alec's as well."

"…The Council is looking into it." She turned to him, a bit shocked that they would actually be looking into it. Yes she had seen Yoda's and Windu's reaction, however she honestly believed they would do nothing. She wanted to ask more. "That is all I will say." He had anticipated her questioning. "Now let us go." With that said Max drew a big breath as this would be her second time in space. Sure she had driven a speeder through the planet, but this was a ship. Small yes, but a ship nonetheless, one that she would be expected to drive at least part of the time to see if she had learned enough through the seminars she had to have taken.. She was glad she would have Obi-Wan with her though.

* * *

Like? Hate? Review and tell me. Cause ya know, reviews make this Moon very happy and stuff.


	11. Clones and Memories

I apologize for taking so long but to be honest, I haven't really been in a mood to write because it has been a long time since I saw Episode II. But now I've watched the parts I need to be able to continue this. Obviously things will change since Max and Alec are here. As of now I don't know how or what exactly will change besides what has already been changed.

I didn't put in the part with Dex but I'm going to be lazy and say that just Obi-Wan went to visit him and then spoke to Yoda before they left to drop of Padme and the boys. I'm a bit lazy to go back and change it. XP

Thanks to those who have reviewed so far, they are most definately welcomed.

throwerpro: Thanks! Um, here it is. Hope ya still interested.

Darth Keyara: Here's the update, heh, soon is so does not compute with me, but I'll make sure to update myself so it does. ^^''

Burnstreet: Thank you! I'm glad you like it. I'm curious too because with me story lines are always changing depending on my mood. But I think certain things have been established. (pairing) and stuff of the like. Heh.

* * *

"Steady Max, you have a hold on her. Now continue. Wait Max; don't try anything, no, no tricks! Specially any Anakin taught you! Max!" he heard her laughter as the ship did a flip. "Max…Hand over the controls, right now."

"Ah Kenny, here I thought you were a daredevil at heart."

"Max…" the droid said something, "Yes R4, I know. She's a mad woman." Some more beeps, "No, she won't turn our ship into scrap metal." A warning beep, "Well at least I hope not."

"You know, I may not get what that trash can is saying but I get the gist. And I threaten bodily harm, metal or no metal." Her tone was teasing.

Obi-Wan sighed, "Max you must learn to-"he was interrupted by R4 once again only this time he had good news, "It appears we will be arriving shortly."

"Ok, ok. Take the ship. Flying isn't all its cracked up to be anyways."

Obi-Wan was completely relieved to be back in control of the ship; Max was a bit of an eccentric driver. What had she said when they had first left the temple? '_Kenny you should know, I've mostly been on bicycles and motorcycles on earth. I can drive a car, er, speeder but I'm not promising anything on a ship._' He shook his head, what in the world was a bicycle or a motorcycle? He pressed a few buttons as he remembered how she had just laughed at his confusedness and they had just left.

"And there is our missing planet."

She looked out as the planet came into view, "looks wet. Is it supposed to be wet?" she wrinkled her nose, her cat genes coming up. She may like a nice swim or hot bath, but pouring rain was a bit of an annoyance. She heard Obi-Wan chuckle but he said nothing. She rolled her eyes as they enter the atmosphere, soon enough they were in the pouring rain flying over ocean, "Wow." It was...Not beautiful, but strong. She was amazed that the buildings, built over the ocean, weren't swept away. The ship came to a halt as they landed, Max quickly put her black hood up as the top opened and they both jumped out. The rain immediately began to pound into them as they took off towards the doors. "Its freezing!" she yelled over the wind. If he said anything it was lost over the wind as they finally made it inside. She shivered trying to warm herself as she glanced about. "Nobody's home?" she asked looking around. She wondered what they were in for, Obi-Wan hadn't really disclosed any details except that this is where Padme's assassin's assassin was from.

Just then a long slender alien came out from a corridor, "Master Jedi and padawan." It said voice female. Max stared as she realized it was female, she could tell once she got a good look at her, "The prime minister is expecting you." At this Max glanced at Obi-Wan, whose expression was momentarily shocked before going back to neutral.

"Expected?" He questioned just to be sure.

At this she just smiled nodding, "Of course. He is anxious to meet you. After all these years we were beginning to think you weren't coming. Now please this way." She turned heading down the same corridor she had come from.

Max tossed Obi-Wan a questioning look at which his response was: play along. She shrugged nodding, she'd play along then. Still she was on high alert; this place just radiated sterile-ness, somewhat akin to a hospital. And we all knew how much she loved those didn't we? She had one of those funky feelings she got when she knew she wasn't going to like something.

"Relax Max." She turned to him, knowing he had whispered it so only she would hear, "You are nervous and anxious, relax. I sense no danger." She bit her inner lip nodding but said nothing. They came upon a door to see another alien that was clearly male.

"May I present Lama Su, prime minister of Kamino." At this Obi-Wan bowed, and knowing she'd receive a lecture if she did otherwise, she followed his lead.

"And this is Master Jedi-"

"Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"And his padawan-"

"Actually I'm not a padawan; I'm more of a companion of his. The name's Max."

"Oh my apologies, I assumed that since he was a Jedi you would be his learner."

Max just smiled, "It's alright. Easy mistake."

"Now then, I trust you two will enjoy your stay. Please." They sat. "You will be delighted to know that we are on schedule. 200,000 units are ready with a million more on the way."

"That's good news…" Max inwardly grinned, he was completely clueless.

"Please tell your Master Sifo-Dyas that his order will be met on time."

"I'm sorry Master?"

"Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas is still a leading member of the Jedi Council is he not?"

"Master Sifo-Dyas was killed almost ten years ago."

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that. But I'm sure he would've been proud of the army we built for him." At this Max perked up, built? She had a sinking feeling of what this alien could be referring to and she hoped she was wrong.

"The army?"

"Yes. A clone army and I must say, one of the finest we've ever created."

It took everything in her will power not to jump up screaming what? Her hands clenched into fists as she fiercely bit her tongue. Don't think just calm down. '_Don't think this is some sort of trap and they are the Manticore of this place, you can trust them. Calm down, there has to be a reasonable explanation for this. So calm down, don't do something you'd regret._'

Obi-Wan noticed his young companion tense up at what he had just said. Her body language screamed agitation. He really hoped she'd keep her cool which by the look of things, she was trying. He sent a small wave of relaxation towards her, trying to help her. She seemed a bit relieved that he was helping but she was still tense. "Tell me, Prime Minister when my master first contacted you, did he say what it was for?"

"Of course he did." The alien had not noticed the change in Max, "This army is for the Republic. But you must be anxious to inspect the unit for yourself."

"That's why we are here."

* * *

Alec was mesmerized by the beauty of Naboo. It appeared to be such a peaceful place. He couldn't help but compare it to golden eras of Earth such as the Renaissance and contrast it with the world he had come from. He walked a few feet behind the others carrying two suitcases taking his sweet time. He grinned, betting he most definitely had gotten the better end of the deal. He wondered what Max was doing at this exact time, if she had gotten at least a bit of a relaxing deal, if she was alright and safe, if she would ever…He shook his head, no. There was no way in hell Max would ever care for him like that. And where the hell had _that_ thought come from? He was the player player. He looked around seeing that this planet seemed to have a predominately human population at which he grinned. He would most definitely get what he had been deprived of these past few months. He would think of it as a small vacation…

"_Think of it as a small vacation Max, a learning vacation. Right now we don't worry about TC and we relax and make sure we are 100% for when we get back. And when we do we will have more knowledge than when we left. More ways for us to protect everyone."_

"_Nice try Alec, but I know better. I know this 'vacation' might be permanent. I know we might never see anyone again. And I know they're probably glad I'm gone…" that last part she said barely above a whisper. He wanted nothing more than to comfort her, hold her close and reassure that she wasn't a horrible person for not looking after her siblings. But he couldn't. He couldn't tell her that the people of Terminal City would have never betrayed her, that they wouldn't have turned on her because she loved humans. He couldn't tell her that no matter what, she was alive and safe and that was all that mattered. He couldn't hold her and tell her everything was going to be ok and that he would protect her even if it meant dying because if he did he wouldn't stop at just that. He respected her now as a comrade and more importantly, a friend._'Maybe even more than a friend…'

_He banished that thought, she missed them; he knew that. He knew she missed them all and that she most likely wished she would've gotten stuck here with Logan or OC. Not him. Never him. Even if she were to say otherwise he knew, if she could pick it would be Logan in a heartbeat, maybe even less. A small part of him actually hurt in a way he never thought he could after Rachel…_

"_Alec?"_

"_Max, do you honestly believe that?"_

"_Believe what?"_

"_That they don't miss you?"_

"…_I don't know what to believe."_

"_Distance makes the heart grow fonder."_

"…_You really think that they're worried? You really think they're ok?"_

"_Of course, if they do what you would they'll be fine. Don't worry about it ok?" _

_At that she smiled a bit, "Ok. Now lets go now so I can whoop your ass."_

"_Heh, we'll see." He saw her roll her eyes, but she wasn't as bad as before. He wanted to tell her what he wanted to do. These past few months have brought them closer but he knew he shouldn't read too much into it. No matter how much he actually wanted to. _

Alec shook out of his daze as he remembered that conversation. He never would've thought he'd be someone to think things like that. He sighed shaking his head, things had been so much more simple before. He looked around, realizing they were now entering a room with a queen. They bowed and sat having small chat at first before turning into more serious political talk. He had gotten acquainted with the politics of this galaxy quite quickly. He looked around bored, his eyes finding the queen, meh she looked alright, Padme was definitely way cuter.

"What are your suggestions, Master Jedi's?"

"Oh Anakin and Alec aren't Jedi yet. Anakin is a padawan and Alec is extra security. I was thinking of staying out-"

"Excuse me m'lady. I'm in charge of security here."

Alec couldn't help but want to laugh, knowing Anakin was about to get shot down. He knew this was her home planet so she would know best where to go. Sure enough…

"And this is my home. I know it very well. That's why we're here. I think it would be wise if you took advantage of my knowledge in this instance."

"Sorry milady."

Alec threw him a mocking look, at which he received a small glare as they headed back to a transport. Soon they were at a beautiful lake home. Padme was now changed into a different dress, at which Alec couldn't help but roll his eyes; did these people really need to change every few hours? He noticed the two heading out towards the ledge and took this opportunity to scope the area. He immediately began to memorize the scheme of the house. He saw Padme's family but was silent and stealthy enough that they did not notice. He found his room and quickly unpacked bare essentials, in case they were leaving in a hurry he'd be ready in a flash. Finding nothing better to do he decided to head back towards Anakin and Padme. He stopped short of calling them out when he saw them in a lip lock. He immediately did a u-turn, "Ok. I'll just go take a nap then." He muttered heading back to his room.

* * *

The other two Aliens were now ahead of them and Max turned to Obi-Wan, "This is horrible! A clone army!"

"The Republic is currently in no need of it. So for now there is no alarm. But I admit it's a good failsafe."

She gave him an ugly look, "No Obi-Wan, do you have any idea what these people have gone through? The training they probably had to endure, the brainwashing?"

"Max they are clones. War is what they are trained for. Now I'm not saying we need them but we must see what they have."

She opened her mouth to argue some more when they entered another corridor, except this time there was no white walls, they were windows. And there she could see millions of pods. She saw them there floating in blue liquid, tiny babies. Her heart twisted at the idea they were all destined for the same thing.

"Very impressive."

"I'd hope you would be pleased."

Oh god Obi-Wan was impressed! Surely he would see her reason on why this was wrong? These were people! And their free will was being ripped away; they wouldn't be able to choose their destiny.

"Clones can think creatively, they are immensely superior to droids. We take great pride in our combat training and education programs. This group was created five years ago."

She looked down upon the boys who should've barely been learning they're ABC's, but here they were looking like teenagers.

"You mention growth enhancement?"

"Oh yes, otherwise a mature clone would take a lifetime to grow." '_More time to train them._' She thought bitterly remembering some of the things she had gone through. She shook a bit as she remembered the boot stomping as they marched through corridors. She closed her eyes trying to hide the fear that was starting to seep in. This was not Manticore, it didn't even look like it. She was glad that they seemed to not have been put through the same shit she and her family had gone through. When she opened them she realized she had caught Obi-Wan's attention.

Obi-Wan glanced at Max, he could sense her anger, resentment, her fury and fear? She wanted nothing more than to snap but deep down she was frightened. It was then that he realized that she was taking great control in not doing anything…scandalous, something that was rooted in this fear. He found it quite odd that as soon as the clones were revealed as the subject she had completely changed, demeanor and all. He briefly recalled their first meeting with the Council, what had they said? That their genetic structure had been tampered with? It was most peculiar but he would not jump to conclusions. Yet.

"Now we can do it in half the time. They are totally obedient, taking any order without question." She continued to bite her tongue, then she tasted blood. "We had to reprogram them to be less independent than the host."

"But they're human beings! How can you strip them of their humanity? That's like brainwashing regular people!" There went her control and any fear vaporized into anger.

"But they are not. We have programmed them so they have no will. They are nothing more than soldiers, as per ordered."

"That's not fair to them! Wouldn't you want the option of being able to choose what you want to be? What if they don't want to die? What gives you the right to deprive them of a childhood?" And now it was getting personal.

"Because we created them. They are ours to give to clients."

Obi-Wan was shocked with the amount of passion that Max was arguing. To be honest, he hadn't thought about her points. However, now was not the time for an ethics argument, especially with the actual cloner's. He saw her about to respond and he could've sworn that she was turning red, "Perhaps we can discuss this another time?" His hand went to her shoulder and he sent her waves of calmness. Her eyes screamed murder but she bit her lip. At this he noticed blood on it. Had she been holding her tongue this long already? He was quite astounded at her temper, something that he had only seen her unleash on Alec but never to this degree. She was shaking and he felt the tug on the force. He thanked the force that she had been meditating all these months and had actually been taking it seriously, otherwise she most likely would've had another force breakdown.

"Right Max? While this is an…interesting issue, that is not why we are here." He stared her down and it was a battle of the wills. She was new to this galaxy, he knew she would stand down.

The animal in her wanted nothing more than to lash out at him and beat them all until they understood, but she closed her eyes trying to find her center.

Seeing her do this Obi-Wan looked at Lama Su, "I apologize for her outburst."

"Not a problem. Shall we continue? If you want she may wait in my waiting room."

"No I'm fine." She burst out before Obi-Wan could agree. He stared her down once more but this time she won.

"Very well then." Awkward.

"Now, you mentioned an original host?"

"Ah yes, a bounty hunted called Jango Fett.

"And where is he?"

"We keep him here. Besides the great pay he demanded one thing, an unaltered clone for him. Nothing added or taken away."

They came upon a section where they saw men in white suits in line. They were getting helmets so they may be completely suited for any battle.

"May we meet him?"

"I would happily arrange that for you."

They came to an end at which Max let out a small gasp at the sight before her. Thousands of troops lined up perfectly, it appeared they were all boarding. Perfectly they moved as one, the men who were never boys, who never knew anything but what was taught to them. No other choices or chances for them. She could immediately pick out the leaders of the squads.

"Magnificent, aren't they?"

"Quite so."

No, they aren't.

* * *

I meant to update sooner, honest! I just lost track of time with all the stuff and then I had this done and ready like say a month ago? The top note was done a month ago too, I just kinda lost track? Whoops! I hope people still want to read this. I should be updating next week again. I hope people don't think the characters are OC. Max reaction was justified. Alec I'm thinking always had a soft spot for Max, if you notice in the series so that's what I'm basing this on. I think he actually respects her and admires her. So yea. I don't think he was to soft but then again I'm biased (love that pairing).

So please review, reviews are awesome, they're like my addiction. XP


	12. A Lethal Glow Stick

Merry Christmas!

Um, so much for next week? Heh, in my defense this was done but had to reread and touched up to make sure it was ok. At least that is what I'm supposed to be doing but I'm tired and I need sleeeep. So, this is it. I deem this a Christmas present! x3

Reviews:

Throwerpro: Ahahaha, yea I was thinking of that. But I figured she'd realize she's out of her league and in a whole different place. But not to worry, Max will make sure to let her views be known by the Council eventually. You know her, she's wild and can't take stuff like that.

Pheoxy: Thank you! ^^ I wish other people would write more so we could have a small collection of these xovers. But oh well. Enjoy.

Deathgeonous: You're wish is my command. xD And hopefully I _will _update before the new year. I think I'll take my days off from work this week coming up for this. Well, enjoy.

* * *

"What is the matter with you Max?" he looked at her, her face unreadable as she stared off. She wasn't letting him in. "Max talk to me. What is the matter?" He grew worried even more as her gaze went to the door, the one which had the clones being developed on the other side. Something about them caused a great reaction in Max. He studied her intensely, he noticed despite the fact she was trying to appear calm and relaxed her body was tense. He thought of her DNA, how she was different despite appearing to be a normal human being. What really did they know about her and Alec? He thought back, they were in the military and they came from a horrible time in their planet and they worked in a delivery service. They had never really shared anything about themselves that was truly, well not need to know.

'_How did I never notice how secretive they are?_' Then he thought about it more and more and he realized, '_You can't tell how secretive they are because of how outgoing their personalities are. Alec is always out getting attention with something and Max is so outgoing with her thoughts and never afraid to tell people off regardless of status. Their personalities are so over the top that it shadows their past. People don't pay attention to their shadowy past. They pay attention to the moment because Max and Alec capture all their attention, not a moment to wonder of their past._'

"Max?" he whispered ever so lightly, no normal person should have heard it. She finally reacted and her gaze went to him. Her eyes suddenly looked so much older. He was confused by this, how had one so young acquired eyes so old and tired? She closed her eyes breathing deeply. She went to answer him when the door was opened; the alien was once more there.

"It is time to visit Jango."

Obi-Wan nodded, heading towards her. He paused turning to Max, silently asking if she was coming. She nodded after a moment's pause before following. They went down a separate hallway; away from the clones he was thankful. As of now he was grateful she was at least being quiet, it meant she wasn't doing or saying something that would cause them trouble. He noticed the alien stop in front of a door. After a moment a young boy opened it, he paid attention to Max. He noticed her silent intake of breath as she stared at the boy, darkness shrouding her. She was angry but she was silent. He didn't know what he'd prefer, an angry vocal violent Max or a silently seething one. Well at least with the loud one he'd be able to know what to expect…

They were in and he saw Jango. Immediately he noticed how he told the boy something and he went out of sight.

"Jango Fett, this is Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and his companion, Max."

Jango stared; "Always a pleasure to meet a Jedi." His gaze turned to Max, whose composure had drastically changed. Now she gave up a happy, dare he say flirtatious, smile.

'_What on earth is she playing at?_' Obi-Wan thought.

"Well hello there."

Max just threw him a smile, "Hey. So the clones take after you I see?"

He just nodded, "Hope that's not a bad thing."

"Oh not at all. I sure don't mind." She licked her lips momentarily. She felt Obi-Wan stare, no she was not in heat. She was just playing the flirtatious Max card despite the fact she was still pissed off. So for now she'd deceive the bounty hunter just in case she came in contact with him in the future, hell it was always nice when bad guys underestimated her, just made her job of kicking their asses that much easier. So for now she'd play until she was tired and like a true cat, she'd finish her prey off.

Jango looked unsure of her, so she decided to go a little further. "So a bounty hunter huh? What kind of life is that?" Her tone held nothing but curiosity.

"Ah well it's a great paying one if you know where to find the right bounty, and you get to travel."

"Ah now that sounds exciting! And just a bit dangerous too." She sounded interested.

"It is. Travel all over the place, visiting worlds far away but I get just the right amount of thrill from it."

"I see. Well been anywhere dangerous recently?"

"Not really. I just got back from-" he stopped short, he was about to let it slip. How the hell had that happened? He shook his head; it appeared as if the woman was willing him to answer. She wasn't a Jedi was she?

"Got back from where?"

"Nowhere important. Anyways, anything else I can do for you?" His tone said what his words didn't, _Back off._

Max inwardly sighed, she'd tried. Oh well, better luck next time.

Obi-Wan, who had realized what she was doing shortly after she began to interrogate him stepped in and began to ask his questions. After a few more minutes the two were out and walking down a corridor alone.

"That was brilliant." He said out of nowhere.

She shrugged, "Could've done it better but oh well. I tried but he wasn't completely off guard."

"Thank you Max." She just nodded as they made their way towards the dock of their ship. She stopped, allowing him to go on his own. There was no point of her going on along; she didn't need to get wet now.

She turned heading down the hallway as before, making her way to the place where the clones were. She stopped staring out the windows. Every fiber in her being wanted to free them, do what she had done with Manticore and free them. They deserved that much. But she couldn't. This was not her world and despite everything she had no right to have a say in this. Yet. When the time came she would let her voice be known.

"You are not human."

She tensed, how had she allowed the alien to sneak up on her?

"Neither are you."

"I am from a separate species. You however, are not human completely." She said nothing at that, her gaze still on the clones. "You have been tampered with, your genetic structure is not one I have seen before. Every strand has a purpose with you. How? Why?" `

Max stood there, silent. She wasn't about to give the cloners any sort of response. The last thing she needed was for them to get ideas and start popping clones like her. Then a thought occurred to her, "How do you know I am different?"

"Our building have specialized equipment that captures any figment of DNA you let out, from a piece of hair, to things you may touch. And we have scanners at our entrances; no one can ever tell it is happening. Your DNA sent up an alert, to warn us just case you are a runaway clone."

'_An honest answer, huh, who'd have thunk it_.' Wait, she paused turning to the prime minister, "You think I'm a clone?" At his nod she looked away, "Well I'm not one of your clones; I'm just here with Master Kenobi doing a job."

"You do not deny the fact that you are some sort of clone though?"

"I never said I was though." She felt his stare and another thought occurred, "You have my DNA on file, get rid of it. That is private information that was taken from me without my knowledge, destroy it." Her tone was firm and left no room for argument.

He seemed hesitant before nodding in agreement, "Alright. But, what are you?"

She stared at the clones, the children mainly, "I'm just a girl, living in an ordinary world." And with that she turned away from him heading back to Obi-Wan. Her stay would definitely prove to be more interesting.

* * *

"Sir, the Jedi and his companion are here and suspicious. I will be taking my leave shortly."

"Alright, make sure that he believes you are running away. The transmission should not reach the Council and it should be re-routed to young Anakin. Knowing him, he will also make way to Geonosis. Make sure the pieces are in effect, this trap must be sprung accordingly."

The bounty hunter nodded, "Of course."

"Good. Remember, Master Kenobi and the senator are expendable, the other three are not."

"Understood, Jango out."

With the transmission the apprentice turned to look at his room. His master believed everything was going to plan, and it was, except his master only cared for the girl, Skywalker and Senator Amidala. His master knew Amidala was the key to pushing Skywalker over the edge. But for him to overthrow his master, it did not matter. For him, it was just something less to worry about. He needed the clone-Alec was it?-to help push Max over the edge, to push her to the point where his Master would be destroyed.

He went to the screen, turning it on. He changed it to a recording and watched. He knew this scene well, Alec attacking Max as he went into heat; her luckily getting him off in time. He chuckled as it switched to her in their sitting room, her face was full of raw emotion, confusion and something else he could not place. He knew what her weaknesses where and unlike most he would use them swiftly and efficiently.

He smirked, glad that the two had been separated in this mission, it would make taking the first step into his plan that much more easier. His master would never suspect him, he believed his apprentice was ever faithful. His smirk grew as he stared at the frozen image of Max meditating, "You will help me defeat the old fool, then I shall be the Master."

* * *

Max was running, running towards Jango. He was making a run for it and Kenny and her couldn't let him escape. She made sure not to blur, Kenny got to him first. They began to fight as Max looked around for the kid. She suspected he had already boarded instead of sticking around.

"Max!"

She jumped to the side, dodging Jango's kick., which would have hit her head. She heard his blaster as well though not towards her, _'Let's hope Kenny dodged that.'_

"Why won't you two stand still?" growled out Janho. Boy did the man sound exasperated. She grinned a bit, glad he was getting irritated. She felt something, a warning; something was heading her way very soon. She rolled away quickly as a blast from the ship narrowly missed her, unfortunately for her, her roll was miscalculated and she was closer to the edge than expect. With a yelp she went over, her hands grabbing anything to keep her from an embarrassing death. She grabbed a hold of some pipe and growled, mad at herself at her stupidity, how had she not been aware of her surroundings?

"Kenny! A little help here!"

"I'm a bit busy at the moment myself Max!"

She groaned, she was on her own. With that in mind she began to swing herself side to side. Once she had enough momentum she went higher, letting herself go. She flipped forward, grabbing a hold of the edge. She grinned a bit, pulling herself up. Immediately she noticed the lack of anyone but her on the platform. She glanced around, her eyes zooming onto a wire hanging over another edge with the distinct sounds of a struggle. '_Ha! I'm not the only one!' _She took off running, no longer being fired at. '_Kid must think I'm dead. Heh._' Suddenly Jango came over, she heard Kenny struggling and a yelp. Jango spotted her and had a blaster out a second later, he was running towards the ship. Max on the other hand was running towards where she heard Obi, only to be fired upon by Jango. The shots were deflected by her now active saber. She felt his stare as he reached the ship, quickly boarding. Without a second though she had her saber off and hidden, soon reaching Kenny's hand.

As soon as he was up they were both running towards the ship. She groaned, knowing they wouldn't make it. Kenny's hand shot up and she saw something attach to the ship. She stopped as the ship took off. Kenny didn't look troubled. "Me getting wet better not have been for nothing." She growled out, having a feeling about what was going on.

He sighed, "I got a tracer on it. We will be able to follow them to the one who hired him."

She twitched as they made their way inside, "So why the attack?" she asked annoyed though her mind was already thinking strategies and coming up with an answer. She just wanted to give him a hard time, "Why not just place it and let them get away?" She didn't like being drenched either.

He cocked a brow, "Why Max, you honestly think he wouldn't have found it the least suspicious we didn't at least **try** to confront him?" She grudgingly nodded, "Besides, this way he won't suspect us following him, at least not for a while."

She rolled her eyes, yes it was a smart move but she was being cranky. She twitched realizing she'd make the trip in her drenched clothes. '_Thank goodness for genetically enhanced immune systems._' She inwardly grinned.

Once inside the compound she felt his stare, "Max I could have sworn I heard a blaster being repelled by a saber."

She trained her body well, not a bit of her reacted. "Oh really? But how if you're the one with the lethal glow stick?"

He twitched, "My thoughts exactly. How did I hear that?"

She grinned cheekily, she'd made him agree to a saber being a lethal glow stick. Then she shrugged, "Dunno. I went over and by the time I came up you two were over too. He got up and blasted away at me but I dodged them all. Killing me wasn't his priority, escaping was. Then I made it to you and yeah."

He fixed her with a stare and she inwardly groaned, she had yet to tell him about _her_ lethal glow stick. She kept meaning to these last two months but she lost track of time and it was never the right time. And considering they were going to be confined in the tiny little space of the ship, for who knows how long, wasn't going to let him know any time soon. She could already hear the lectures and she really wasn't in the mood for them.

"Alright…But when we get back to Courascent we will be having a talk."

She turned to him, silently wondering what it would be about. Last time she checked she had been good and so was Alec, well except the whole heat thing at least. She just nodded, "Ok, come on. We better get going. Gotta find the hot bangable bounty hunter." She joked, though by the look on his face he didn't seem to see the humor. She rolled her eyes, "Oh come on Kenny, it's not so bad. Hell, I'll even share." She grinned at his horrified look. "I'm kidding!" she said, emphasizing that she was only joking.

"Alright. But I'm serious Max, I need to talk to you and Alec. It's important. And no, I won't give you a hint."

She bit her lip, wondering what on earth it could be. In the end she just agreed, boarding their craft as they headed out in silence.

* * *

Anyone else keep reading the whole master and thinking Doctor Who? Cuz I'm like, huh, it's the Master.

Anyways, I wanted it to be longer but oh well. I don't want to say I will update right away cuz I probably won't. I will try to update before or on new year's so yea. Sorry for the shortness and I do hope it made sense. Up next will be Alec and Anakin going to find his ma and perhaps the whole Geonosis thing. So um, I'm trying to think of two other animals to use. I was thinking maybe a baby Rancor for one? Not so sure so any ideas would be greatly appreciated cuz if not I will be obliged to make them up. x3

Also, I'm curious if anyone has any theories as to how the story will turn. I have the basic outline and a few twists and turns already planned but I'm wondering if others and I are of similar thinking patterns. ^^

Well, Merry Christmas!


	13. A lil bit of everything

"You alright there kid?"

Anakin stood silent. He had barely felt Alec's approach, so deep he was in his meditation. He had woken up from another nightmare; his mother was being hurt, tortured. He knew he should ignore it but it felt so real.

"I'll take the silence as a no. Penny for your thoughts. Least I still think I have a penny somewhere back home in my old jeans."

Anakin frowned, his words confused him. He finally opened his eyes to look at him, "What do you want?"

'_Bah no beating around the bush huh?_'

"Look kid, I'm a light sleeper. I know your sleep was troubled. So how about you tell me what kept you tossing and turning?"

He stared and after a moment nodded, "It was a nightmare I've been having for the past few weeks." He said quickly, "my mother…she's hurt, being hurt. She needs my help/"

Alec said nothing for a few minutes as he processed what was said, a repetitive dream could be the force letting him know what was wrong or it could mean Anakin missed his mom. "You think it's real?"

"Obi-W-"

"I asked if you think its real, not what Obi-Wan thinks."

He froze before nodding, "Yes." He said as a bit of anger welled inside of him, the one time he had brought it up he had shrugged it off. But they nightmare had returned again and he refused to ask him again, especially now that he had this mission.

"So why are we still here?"

"Because we must protect the Senator. She is our priority."

"I'm sure she won't mind if she knew you believed your mother was in mortal danger. It's through the force you're getting these dreams no?"

"I…I'm not sure. Force dreams have been known before but…"

"Alright, guess that settles it."

"Wait, but we can't-"

"Got everything Senator?"

Anakin was shocked, she had been listening in? He looked about, spotting her silloleute from inside the doorway, "Padme I-"

"No, we are going. And before you argue, I think it's a smart idea. It seems my home would be an obvious choice for me to hide at. I was just informed that they believe someone may have followed us here. So perhaps it would be best for me to go to a planet where the Senate is not known, or has power there."

"She has a point Anakin. It would be obvious for her to stay here. But at least now she will leave the one after her confused by her movements. If someone is truly here to kill her, they may not know yet that she knows. Which would give us a head start."

"Alright, alright. You two have valid points. We will go." At that Padme threw him a smile before heading on inside. Anakin threw Alec a look but then he relaxed a bit. He actually felt like a great weight had been lifted off his shoulders. They'd go and he'd verify his mother was well then they'd wait a bit and find out if the suspected assassin had left Naboo yet. Least he'd have peace of mind. Maybe he'd give her something so they could communicate afterwards? He knew the rules and if Obi-Wan were to find out he'd be reprimanded badly but the idea of just cutting contact with his mother had always sat badly with him.

"Anakin? It's ok." Alec said by his side. He had startled him, he realized by the slight jump of his body. "Making a kid stop and cut ties with the only person who has been there…that's a tough thing to do." He put his hand on Anakin's shoulder, "And you may be a Jedi but you are still only human."

Anakin nodded, "I suppose so…" It was times like these that Anakin suspected Alec had contact with the force, he was too intuitive to not have some sort of connection. At times it felt like he could read his mind, something he knew only those strong in the force could do.

"Honestly, this whole cut off everything to become a cyborg is kinda crazy."

"You do not become a cyborg-" and for the umpteenth time, he was cut off, again.

"No emotions? No family ties? No love? I mean, come on! They take kids as infants and then train them to believe in your code. They are programmed. Sounds like a machine to me."

"Emotions make us act irrational which-"

"Can sometimes help us. Yes sometimes it can hinder us, but I've kicked ass while fueled with anger. I mean, who doesn't get angry every once in a while and punch a guy out?"

"Anger leads to the dark side."

"For those who believe it, maybe. But I use my anger to strengthen me. To give me that boost, not to completely consume me. There is a difference. And trust me, when I've been in a situation I've usually had some sort of emotion to fall back on. And it helps because it explodes out, though not in the way you are thinking."

Anakin pondered on his words, "The council would label you a consort of the dark side." He said after a minute.

He just shrugged, "I learned the hard way that just because its all you've known, all that was shoved down your throat, doesn't always make it right. And that every once in a while its good to challenge the system and if they make a fuss go back to acting like nothing. Pretend you learned your lesson and act like nothing ever happened." He stretched, "My idea is to act like someone is always after you."

He stared, 'He sounds like he knows, like he's been through a situation like that.' It peeked at Anakin's curiosity quite a bit.

"Hey have you packed your bags?" they heard Padme ask.

"I never quite unpacked, call it thinking ahead." Said Alec.

"I didn't unpack much." Muttered Anakin, "Won't take but a moment." He said heading inside followed by Alec.

"You can use me and Max to keep contact with your mother." He stated, making Anakin pause briefly, "Come to our place to make calls or have messages sent there. That way no one finds out."

"You would do that?" he asked slowly, gathering his things into his pack.

"Duh, we'll be the

"I agree."

"Sweet! Now hurry up princess!"

* * *

"You wanted to see me sir?"

"Yes. Do you have the copy of our ultimate weapon?"

"I do."

"Good. I don't expect Dooku to be around here much longer so I expect some changes will occur."

"Yes sir. What do you wish for me to do?" he asks handing him the copy.

He says nothing as he inserts it onto the computer, copying the file of the enormous round, moon-like ship.

He hands it back, "You will with Dooku. Watch him and report to me what goes on as well as anything that is learned of our master." He paused thinking, "And you will make sure these changes are added to it." He hands him a disk, "without anyone knowing what it is. It is my personal design done at a greater scale. With this, we will be unstoppable."

"of course sir. I will do as you say. Fenes Tol."

"Fenes Tol."

* * *

"Kenny, that planet better not give me a sunburn. I like my current tone, thank you very much." Complained Max.

He rolled his eyes but know she was just giving him a hard time. Least he hoped she was joking.

"So why'd ya suppose Rambo and Rambo Jr. came here?"

As always he was lost by her references but understood what she meant, "I do not know Max. Which is why we are here. We will investigate then contact the council for further instructions."

She couldn't help the eye-roll, "Oh right. Have to report to big brother. Talk about 1984."

"Max, I report to them. It's the chain of command, something I know you understand, right?" It was a statement within a question.

Max stood quiet as they got off the ship, "Wow, I've never really done much in this terrain. I mean unless you count that week in New Mexico." She had been following a lead on her siblings which, of course, had been a dud.

"Come along now." He said leading the way. Soon they were inside.

* * *

So yea, sorry it took so long! I had this done before, for like months. And months. I actually have the next chapter written down too. It's just that life has gotten into the way of typing it up. Bah, I hate drama. Anyways, excuses, excuses right? Sorry!

I have up to where Anakin goes to the Sand people camp. So I'm at a split point here. Should I kill of the mom now? And if so would Anakin still kill them with Alec there to balance him out? I kinda like the idea of her living and Anakin establishing some sort of connection with her. Hmmm…Decisions, decisions. :)


End file.
